Unfinished Business
by K.E.B.123
Summary: Avery and Olivia Benson are adjusting to life as a family, but what happens when an old face comes back for some 'unfinished business'. And what happens when they find out Olivia is now a mother? Sequel to "The Greatest Gift Is A Family". Some slight E/O.
1. Morning Chat

**So, I'm back :)**

**Yes, I'm sorry...haha**

**So, since a few people asked for the sequel, I thought, eh what the heck, I have nothing to do over summer, so I thought I'd write about Avery some more :)**

**Oh I forgot to say this in the beginning of the first one, but this is set kinda at the end of the 11th season, so basically present time. Like, it could happen during the 12th season ;)**

**Also, I have to warn you now, there's going to be a little more E/O in here, because, well, I just couldn't resist it.**

**Anyway, on to the story.**

**(I reuploaded it, because there were problems the first time I did it)**

* * *

Thursday

October 15th

7:15 am

Sixteen year old Avery Benson came out of her bedroom, stepping into the living room of the apartment she and her mother, Detective Olivia Benson, livied in. She closed her door and stretched, letting out a yawn, before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She looked toward her mom's closed bedroom door and smiled. She walked over to the couch, sat down, and pulled on one of her blue converse, and tied the laces.

Avery stopped what she was doing and looked over her shoulder, when she heard the door behind her open. "You're already up?" she heard from behind. Avery smiled, still looking over her shoulder, when she saw Olivia come out of her room, dressed and ready for work, in a pair of black slacks, a white shirt, and a black vest.

"Yeah, there's this new thing called school, apparently all teenagers are required to go" she replied, sarcastically, turning back to attend to her shoes. She quickly put on the other shoe, tied its laces, and stood up, turning to face her mother. "You hungry?" she asked, as she walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask you that?" Olivia asked, a little confused. She walked over to the kitchen counter and took a seat, eyeing the teenage girl, with a smile on her face.

"Yeah well, mom, I guess old habits die hard" Avery said with a laugh, as she pulled herself out of the fridge, with a carton of orange juice in one hand, a bottle of water in the other. She used her foot to close the refridgerator door, as she walked up to the counter across from Olivia.

When Olivia had heard her daughter's comment, she smiled to herself. It had been two months since she had adopted Avery, and it was only a matter of days before the began to call the detective 'mom'. At first she was a little surprised, seeing how she hand only known Avery for a few days before adoptig her, but once she got over the initial shock, she enjoyed the sound of someone calling her mom.

Avery smiled when she caught her mother staring at the picture on the wall, smiling. It was the one Alex had taken of the two of them, the day Olivia and Elliot had signed the final adoption papers at the precinct.

Before either of them could say another word, the two heard a phone ringing. Olivia quickly grabbed the cell phone off the counter top, answering it before Avery had the chance to stop her. "Hello?" she said, sweetly, into the phone, she had bought Avery.

Olivia knew that, just because she now had a teenage daughter, her work load was going to remain the same. She had bought the phone for her, as a way for them to keep in conact, especially when she was called to a scene in the middle of the night. Besides, she thought, what teenage girl didn't own a cell phone.

She remembered when she had given it to Avery. It was her first day of school, her senior year. Olivia had drover her, and after having a quick chat in the car, she handed her the phone, explaining that if she ever needed anything, her work and cell numbers, as well as Elliot's, were already in the contacts. It was no surprise that every detective at the 1-6 had Avery's number, as well as half of her school, after all, she was a very kind, and popular, girl.

Olivia smiled, shaking her head clear of her thoughts, as she continued to listen to the person on the other line, staring constantly at Avery, smiling, and raising her eyebrow, amused at her daughter's semi-frustrated look. Olivia knew Avery knew who was on the phone, which only made it more amusing. "Of course I am" she said, into the phone, before laughing. "Okay, here she is. Nice talking to you too Bentley." Olivia handed Avery the phone, laughing when the teenager snatched it quickly out of her hand.

"Hello? Yeah, well, you know how _mothers_ can be" she said, glaring at Olivia, who only laughed again. Olivia watched as Avery used her left shoulder to kep the phone on her ear, as she poured herself a cup of orange juince. "No, I kinda figured that when you said the rest of the month" she said, returning the carton of orange juice back to the fridge.

Olivia got off her stool, walked over to the front door, and grabbed her shoes, which had been neatly placed by the door, thanks to Avery, due to her constantly tripping over them. She quickly put them on, and headed into ther bedroom, where she grabbed her gun and badge off her nightstand. She walked out of the room, closing the door on the way out, laughing when she saw Avery in the kitchen, tyring to grab a mug from the top shelf. "Need a little help there?" sh asked, amused, when she saw Avery on her tip toes, trying to reach over the counter and into the cupboard.

Avery wasn't exacty the, well, tallest person, being only five foot one, but she was determined, and didn't ned her mother's help to get a little cup out. She shook her head at her mother, before placing a finger up, telling her to wait. "Yeah, hold on a second" she said into the phone, before placing it on the counter, and jumping onto it. She stood up, grabbed, the mug out of the cupboard, and jumped back down, before grabbing the phone and continuing her conversation with Bentley. "Ok, I'll see you when you get back...Yeah, I love you too" she said with a small laugh, before hanging up the phone, and placing it in her jean's pocket.

"Well, that was, different" Olivia said, referring to her daughter's unusual way to get the cup, before she clipped her badge to her hip, and placed her gun in her holster. She sat on the stool she had been sitting on earlier, and turned to face Avery.

Avery looked at Olivia and shrugged. "I was going to get it, one way or another" she said with a small laugh, as she poured fresh coffee inot the mug, and handed it to her mother.

Olivia gladly accepted it, taking a drink, as she ran a hand through her hair, still tired from another late night at the precinct. "So, how's counseling?" Olivia asked, taking another sip of coffee. As soon as she had adopted Avery, she and Elliot had made sure she went into counseling, to help her deal with the sexual assualt attack she had encounterd a few months ago.

Avery looked at her mom, tilting her head, giving her a look that said 'are you serious?' "It's fine, I guess" she replied, taking a drink out of her own glass filled with orange juice. She knew she was seeing one of the counselors Olivia had gone to for counseling, making it one more thing they had in common.

"Good" was all Olivia said, before she took another drink, quickly checking her phone for the time.

"Hey, mom" Avery said, grabbing her glass of juice, and walking around the counter, sitting in the stool next to her. "I never asked you, what happened to, Sara?" she asked, refusing to refer to Sara Taylor as her mother, even if she was biologically her daughter.

Olivia turned toward Avery, smiling on the inside when she heard her, yet again, call her 'mom'. She just couldn't get used to the fact that she was a mother, and had someone to love her. "She, uh, got life without parole, upstate."

"So, there's no chance of me running into her anytime in the future?"

"Nope." Olivia took another drink of her coffee. "You're stuck with me" she said with a wink, causing the teen to smile.

This was their routine that they tried to follow every morning, of course sometimes it would fail, because Olivia would be called to a case, or Avery would leave early for school, but the times they were able to sit and talk, they both cherished. Olivia loved having someone to listen to, someone to share, almost, every meal with, and she loved the feeling of knowing someone was waiting for her when she got home. Likewise, Avery loved having someone to talk to, someone who would give her advice and little life lessons. It was safe to say, it was the happiest she had ever been in her life.

"So, where's Bentley going?" Olivia asked, as she felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket. She knew it was Elliot, so she didn't bother reading it right away, fearing it would make her seem, well, a little desperate.

"Chicago. He's doing some science tour-mcgeek thing. Same thing Jenna's been at for the past few days" she answered, before drinking the last of her juice.

Olivia looked at her, raising her eyebrow, before continuing. "How long is he going to be gone?"

"Until mid-November."

The two sat in silence. Avery knew what Olivia was going to bring up, and she didn't want to go there. "But he's going to miss-"

"I know, and it's fine" she said, interrupting her mother. She was never one who made a big deal of her birthday, however Olivia was going to make sure her first birthday as a Benson was going to be one to remember.

"Well, speaking of your birthday-

"Who was speaking of it?" Avery asked sarcastically, earning a glare from Olivia. She mimed herself zipping her lip, before Olivia continued.

"Anyway, what do you want to do for your birthday?" Olivia asked, pulling out her phone to read the text message she had recieved from Elliot.

"We still got time to decide that" Avery said, trying to change the topic. She didn't see the importance of it all, it was only a day that signified a person becoming a year older. Nothing big.

Olivia replied to Elliot's text, a smile on her face, before turning to face her daughter. "It's on the twenty-seventh. That's only about two weeks away." Olivia placed her phone on the counter. "So, what about dinner, maybe go see a show?" Olivia knew how much her daughter was involved in theatre, and she figured she'd go see a show with her, hoping it would help them bound more.

"How about" Avery began, as she stood from the stool and walked back into the kitchen, placing her empty cup in the sink, "we just hang at home. Maybe invite Elliot over for a movie or something. Something, small, after all, he is getting his divorce finalized in a few days." Avery watched as Olivia rolled her eyes, and sighed, before becoming wide-eyed. "Oh no. I know that look, and it can't be anything good."

Olivia laughed. "No, I was just wondering that, maybe, it's time you meet Elliot's kids. I mean, he has twins about a year older than you. Maybe you three can, I don't know, become-"

"Friends?" Avery took a pack of gum out of her pocket, and took out a piece, before unwrapping it and sticking it in her mouth. "Meeting the family already huh?" she said with a chuckle, offering her mother the pack of gum.

"Eh, just thought it would be fun" Olivia replied, before sticking her own piece of gum in her mouth. "Oh, before I forget, don't plan anything on Saturday."

Avery nodded, before grabbing the gum off the counter and putting it back in her pocket. "Do I want to know?"

"Well, we need to go see Alex and Judge Donnelly. Sort of a routine 'check-up' on everything. Apparently they do them every couple of months after an adoption."

"What exactly are they going to do?"

"Well, Donnelly and Alex need to ask you a bunch of questions, you know, about how you're adjusting. I guess it's manditory because of my profession. Then they're going to question me about your behavior and habits. We'll just see how it goes."

Avery nodded once more, before checking the time on her phone. Before she could say anything, Olivia's phone began to ring.

"Benson" she answered, standing up from the stool. "Ok, I'll meet you there." She quickly closed the phone, placing it in her front pocket, before turning to Avery. "I gotta go. You going to be alright?" she asked, before spitting her gum into the trash.

"Yeah, yeah. I gotta leave anyway. I'm supposed to meet up with a couple of scouts looking for a theatre major."

The two headed to the door. Olivia quickly put on her jacket and opened the door, stepping out into the hallway to wait for her daughter. Avery quickly put on her jacket and slung her backpack over her shoulder, before walking into the hallway with her waiting mother. "You need a ride there?" Olivia asked, as she locked the front door.

Avery shook her head. "No, I'll take the bus" she replied, as they stepped into the elevator. She knew Olivia had a new case, which ment another rape victim was waiting for her. She wanted to make sure she let her mother do her job, and part of that job ment being there for the victims.

The two stepped out of the elevator, when it had arrived in the lobby. "Okay, I'll see you later. Love you" Olivia said, before placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

Avery smiled. "Love you too" was all Avery said, before the two went their seperate ways.

* * *

**ok, so it may seem a little slow at first, but eh**

**I'm still trying to think if I should continue, and I know I want to finish this one and the after, but it might seem a little "cliche" don't you think?**

**anyway, review, please :)**


	2. Hospital

**I love the response I've gotten with the first chapter. Yay!**

**Soooo, I'm just going to go straight into the story.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING...DARN**

* * *

Olivia arrived at Mercy General Hospital a few minutes later, rushing into the E.R. where she saw Elliot standing near the corner of the room. "What do we have?" she asked, walking up to him.

Elliot, who didn't need to look up to know it was his partner, pulled out a small notepad and read off the details. "Ana Davis, twenty-four, raped in the alleyway walking home this morning." Olivia watched as Elliot put his notepad back in his pocket. "Rape kit?"

"Already done" he answered. "No fluids, but evidence of spermicide."

"So, he used a condom?" Elliot nodded. "How's she doing?" Olivia heard her stomach growl. Somewhere between talking to her daughter's half-brother on the phone, and telling Avery about the appointment with Alex and Donnelly, she had forgotten to actually eat anything. She heard her stomach growl once more, making a mental note to stop for something to eat when the two headed back to the precinct.

Elliot led Olivia down the hall, walking to their victim's hosiptal room. "A little shaken up. She just wants to get things over with."

Olivia nodded, before walking into the room the two had stopped in front of. "Ana Davis?" she asked the young woman laying in the hospital bed. The blonde nodded, before Olivia continued. "I'm Detective Benson, this is my partner, Detective Stabler" she said, pointing to Elliot. "We need to know what happened."

Olivia sat at the edge of the hospital bed, as Elliot continued to stand. She pulled out her own small notepad, before looking at Ana. "I was walking home, around four this morning" she began, keeping her eyes on Elliot, making sure he stayed a good distance away.

"Do you always walk home at four in the morning?" he asked, watching her reaction. Both Olivia and Ana looked at him, before she answered. "I work the overnight shift at a local diner. My shift ended at three." Ana looked back at Olivia, as she continued her story. "A man, came up from behind me. He put his hand over my mouth and said that if I screamed, he would kill me." Olivia could tell she was getting teary, so she placed her hand on top of Ana's, letting her know they were going to catch him. "He dragged me into the alley, where he continually hit and kicked me."

Elliot looked at the young blonde in the bed, and sighed. There was no doubt that she had been beautiful, but the multiple cuts and bruises covering her body, made it hard to see. "He ripped my jeans open, pulled them down, and raped me."

"Ana, I know this may be hard, but do you recall anything specific about your attacker? A smell, the way he spoke to you? It could really help us out." Olivia gave her hand a small reassuring squeeze.

"No."

"Well, did he say anything to you?"

Ana looked at Olivia with a straight face. "He said, that if I told the cops what happened, he would kill me."

Olivia looked at Elliot, wide-eyed. "We can protect you, and I just want you to know that we'll do whatever we can to catch your attacker."

Ana nodded, as Olivia got up and walked to the door. She walked out of the room, Elliot right behind, but was met with chaos. She was nearly hit by a group of nurses rushing a patient through the hallway, but thanks to Elliot, she was pulled out of the way. The two made sure it was all clear before they moved down the hall, stopping a familiar face on the way out. "Dr. Hinder" Olivia said, placing her hand on his forearm, causing him to stop. "What happened?"

"Major accident. Bus collided with a few cars" was all he said before a few more people, all bleeding and crying, were rushed past them. "I'm sorry, I have to go." Dr. Hinder quickly ran after the nurses, a few doctors following after him.

Olivia turned to face Elliot, when a familiar voice called out to her. "Olivia!"

The two turned to see Cragen, rushing up them. "Captain? Did we get another case?" Olivia moved out of the way, allowing paramedics to rush another two people past them.

"No, it has to do with this" he said, motioning to the chaos around them.

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked, a little confused.

Cragen looked up, as his eyes met Olivia's. "A man tried to hijack a bus. When a few civilians tried to stop him, the gun went off. He shot three people, including the driver, making him lose control. The three people shot are in the worst condition."

Olivia looked at Elliot, confused, before turning back to her captain. "I don't understand, why did you come to the hospital?"

"I couldn't get a hold of your cell phone" he said, glancing at Elliot who seemed to understand what he was trying to say. "Olivia, Avery was on that bus."

* * *

**dun dun dun...**

**yeah I know it's short. I was really tired, and had a bunch of stuff to finish, but I thought I'd get at least another chapter in by tonight.**

**So, tell me what you think, please**

**Review! :)**


	3. Accident

**ok, so I figured I owed everyone another chapter since my last one was so short, and ended on a 'cliffhanger' haha**

**so, on to the story**

**JUST A REMINDER, I OWN NOTHING :/**

* * *

"Avery!" Olivia ran through the busy hallway of Mercy Hospital, calling out for her daughter. After learning that she had been injured in a bus accident, she had gone straight into 'mother mode', screaming her daughter's name, looking for what room she was in.

"Liv" Elliot yelled, running after her down the hall. "Olivia, calm down." He reached his partner, placing a hand on her shoulder to try to calm her down a bit.

"Elliot, Avery's hurt, and I don't know where she is."

"Liv, she's going to be alright."

Olivia shook her head. Somehow Elliot's words were not calming her, in fact, they only made her worry more. She looked around, searching for any doctor who could tell her the whereabouts of her teenage daughter. "Excuse me. where can I find one of the victims from the bus accident? Teenage girl, sixteen years old."

The doctor looked at the detective. Seeing her trying to hold back tears, the doctor decided it was best to just tell her, after all, he had other patients to see. "Room 113" was all he said, before running off to attend to his other patients.

Olivia quickly turned on her heel, and ran down the hall, stopping in front of the room the doctor had said. She barged into the room, only to be greeted by a sight that made her weak. Avery was on the hospital bed, unconcious, with an oxygen mask around her face. There were four doctors, as well as three other nurses, around her, trying to stop the blood pouring out from her right shoulder.

"Ma'am, you can't be in here" one of the nurses said, placing a hand on Olivia's chest, leading her to the door.

"No, you don't understand" Olivia began, letting the tears fall, "I'm her mother."

The nurse nodded, as she continued to push Olivia towards the door. "I understand that ma'am, but you'll need to wait outside."

"No, I need to be here with her." Olivia tried to push past the nurse, but was stopped by two more nurses, who grabbed her by the arms and lead her to the door. "Let me go! I'm her mother!" Olivia kicked and screamed, trying to break free, but it did no use. They shoved her out of the room, quickly closing the door.

Olivia, who was now angry that they had thrown her out of the room, tried to grab the door handle, but was stopped when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. "Liv, they can't work with you in there."

Olivia turned around, and began to cry into her best friend's chest, as Elliot gladly wrapped his arms around her, comforting his crying partner. "Elliot, I'm scared" she whispered. She finally had a family, and now some stupid hijacker was going to rip that away from her.

"I know, but you know Avery, she's strong." Elliot led her to the waiting room, where Cragen met up with them. He seemed just as worried as Elliot and Olivia, after all, Avery was like a grandchild to him. The three of them sat, and waited, for some news, any news, concerning Avery.

The three waited for an hour. The whole time Elliot had his arm around his partner, while she laid her head on his shoulder. She had stopped crying, but hadn't said a word since she had been thrown out of Avery's room. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, one of the doctors who had been working in the room with Avery, came up to the three waiting in the lobby.

Once Elliot saw him approaching them, he patted Olivia's knee, forcing her to look up. She saw him, and immediately rose from her chair, Elliot and Cragen right after. "Family of Avery Benson?"

Olivia tried to speak, but no words came out. "We're her family" Elliot said, holding Olivia, as Cragen put a hand on her back, fearing the worst.

"How's she doing?" Cragen asked, watching as the doctor wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Well, she was shot in her right shoulder. We stopped the bleeding, but she's already lost alot of blood." Olivia looked up. She felt a sense of dejavu. She remembered when Avery had been shot by Sara Taylor, her biological mother, only in her left shoulder. "But, she's stable now, and I think she's going to be just fine" he said, reassuring Olivia.

"Can we see her?" Olivia asked, finding her voice.

The doctor nodded. "She's unconcious now, but I want to keep her over night to watch her." He looked up at Elliot and nodded with a smile. Thinking he was Avery's father, he continued speaking. "From what I hear, alot more people would have been seriously hurt had it not been for your daughter."

Olivia opened her mouth to correct him, but didn't get a chance, before Elliot spoke. "Thank-you doctor" he said, before watching him go. He turned to Olivia and gave her a small smile. "You go ahead and see her. I'll wait here for any news on our rape victim."

"Call me when you get any news" Cragen said, before heading out of the hospital, feeling as if a huge weight had been taken off his shoulders.

Olivia nodded, before walking down the hall, heading to her daughter's room. She opened the door, taking a deep breath, before walking in. Avery was laying on the bed, oxygen mask still over her face. She was hooked up to multiple machines, making sure she didn't get any worse. Olivia grabbed the chair near the wall and pulled it up to the bed. She sat down, and grabbed her daughter's hand, hoping that she would wake up soon.

* * *

It had been an hour since the doctor had allowed Olivia to be in the room with Avery, and she still had not woken up. Olivia was beginning to worry. She needed to know her daughter was going to be alright.

There was a small knock on the door, before it opened, revealing Elliot, holding a cup of coffee and a small paper bag. "Liv?"

"She's still unconcious" she whispered, not bothering to look up at him.

"Liv" he said, before walking into the room and closing the door. "She'll wake up. Here" he said, handing her the coffee and paper bag.

"Elliot, what's this?"

"Liv, you need to eat something. I can hear your stomach growling from the lobby" he said with a laugh, attempting to make the situation seem a little lighter.

Olivia let out a small laugh, before digging into the bag, pulling out the bagel. "Thanks" she said, before taking a bite.

Elliot nodded, before taking a seat in the chair next to Olivia. "So, what are you planning for her birthday?"

Before Olivia could answer, the two heard a groan. They quickly turned to face Avery, who was looking at them, furrowing her eyebrows."Really?" she asked, before pulling off her oxygen mask. "I'm get shot in the arm, again, and you ask her what she's doing for my birthday. By the way, I already told you, nothing for my birthday."

Olivia looked at Elliot, before turning back to her daughter and smiled. "She's back" she said, laughing.

Elliot quickly reached over, snapping the oxygen mask back on her face, before she could protest. "Leave it on" he said, in a firm voice. He knew Olivia would want to know what had happened on the bus. "I'm going to go check on Ana" he said, before standing up and walking to the door. "Avery, I'm glad you're okay. You're really giving your mother's medical insurance a work-out, aren't you?"

"Apparently" she replied with a laugh. She watched as he smiled, before winking and leaving the room, closing the door on the way out.

Olivia turned to face her daughter, happy that she was awake. "What were you thinking?" she asked, suddenly remembering it had been her idea to take the bus in the first place.

"Well, I was thinking I would get shot in the other arm, to make it even" she said sarcastically, her speech slightly muffled by the mask. "Crap I missed my meeting with the theatre scouts."

Olivia let out a small smile. "I'm sure they're forgive you, considering you stopped a hijacker."

Avery shook her head. "Not stopped, _helped_ to stop. It wasn't all me."

Olivia gave her daughter a stern look, somewhat happy with what her daughter had done, even if she had put her life in danger. "Avery, what happened on the bus?"

Avery sighed, before sitting up, with Olivia's help. "I was on the bus, and-" she began, but stopped, taking off the oxygen mask so she could speak more clearly. "Okay, well, there was this guy across from me who jumped up and started yelling, waving a gun around. He grabbed the girl next to me, and that's when I caught the eye of the man next to me. I told him to knock the gun out of his hands, while I got the girl, but when I saw him trying to grope the girl he had, I got angry, knowing how it would affect her. I ran up, and pulled her away from him, kicking him, well, where it hurt." She smiled, letting out a laugh, as she remembered what she had done. "The guy sitting next to me tried to grab the gun, and that's when it went off. It hit me in the shoulder, but I guess adrenaline kicked in, and I didn't feel it at first. That guy that tried to stop him was shot in the leg. The man with the gun turned, getting ready to shoot random people, when I remembered something. I ran up behind him, and did that move you taught me the other day" she said, making Olivia smiled, content that she knew how to defend herself, especially what had happened to her with Jeffrey Osborne.

"What happened after that?"

"Well, I held onto him until he dropped the gun. It fell to the floor and went off, hitting the driver in the shoulder. As soon as the gun was out of his hands, two men tackled the guy, holding him down. I guess the driver couldn't move his shoulder at all, so we ended up crashing into a few cars."

Olivia looked at her daughter and sighed, happy that she was, or would be, alright. "Well, I'm so proud of you, for thinking about the well being of others before yourself."

"I get that from my mother" Avery said with a smile.

"Yes, well, don't you ever scare me like that again!" Olivia brushed her daughter's hair out of her face, before planting a kiss on her forehead. "I love you"

"I love you too Mom."

The two heard the door open, but didn't bother looking to know it was Elliot. "Um, I hate to ruin this mother-daughter moment, but Liv, can I speak with you?"

Olivia looked at Elliot, before turning to Avery. "I'll be right back" she said, before getting out of her chair, and walking out of the room with Elliot, closing the door so they could have some privacy. "What's up El?"

"It's about our rape vicitim."

"Does she remember something?" Olivia looked at Elliot, who's face remained serious, and straight. "Do I need to talk to her? What's wrong wit-"

"Olivia" Elliot began, putting his hand on her shoulder, "she just died ten minutes ago."

* * *

**Dun dun dun... lol**

**anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying this story, and I hope I deliver a good story :)**

**Review!**


	4. Classmate

**Okay, so I hope you guys are enjoying this story :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER: SVU, DICK WOLF DOES. Im only "borrowing" them...**

* * *

"What?" Olivia stared at Elliot, completely shocked with the news he had just given her. "What do you mean she's dead?"

Elliot sighed, before grabbing her arm, trying to calm his partner down. "The doctors said she went into cardiac arrest. Said it was probably the shock of being raped."

Olivia looked up at her partner, unconvinced. "That has to be one hell of a coincident, don't you think?" Olivia headed down the hall, to the room where their rape victim, Ana Davis, had died in. "He said he would kill her if she told the cops. Two hours after she talks to us, she's dead."

The two reached the door, which was closed. "You think her rapist killed her?"

"No, because rapists never kill their victims" she replied sarcastically, before opening the door and walking in the room, Elliot right behind.

A doctor stopped them at the door. "I'm sorry, but you guys can't be here."

Elliot pulled out his badge. "Detective Stabler, Detective Benson, and until ten minutes ago, Ms. Davis was our rape victim. Now she's our homicide victim, so unless you want to be charged with interferring with a police investigation, I suggest you let us through."

The doctor looked at Olivia, who only raised an eyebrow. "No seriously, he will charge you."

He nodded, before moving aside, letting the two detectives through. "What do we have?" Elliot asked, pulling a pair of gloves, before walking up to the dead body laying on the hospital bed.

"She went into shock about twelve minutes ago. Heart failure. Possibly the stess from being raped" the doctor answered, watching as Olivia pulled on her own pair of gloves, searching the room for any signs of foul play.

Elliot shook his head, watching his partner, before turning to the doctor. "Did you see anyone enter or leave her room after speaking with us?"

The doctor shook his head. "You suspect someone killed her?"

Before Elliot could answer, the two heard Olivia speak. "Elliot, look at this." She held up the empty syringe, displaying it for both men to see. "This was in the trash."

"This is not the type of syringes we use here" the doctor said, taking the syringe out of Olivia's hand and observing it.

Olivia grabbed the syringe out of his hands, before putting it in an evidence bag. "We'll have Warner test this." She looked at Elliot, before turning to the doctor. "Where are you security tapes?"

* * *

Friday October 16th

Olivia signed the last of Avery's discharge papers, allowing her to be released from the hospital. The doctors quickly adviced Avery to take it easy, before the two walked out of the parking lot, and into their car, driving off to the precinct. The doctors didn't want Avery to go to school for the day, so Olivia reluctantly took her to the precinct, after having no luck in finding someone to stay at the apartment with her.

The two arrived at the squadroom, and were greeted by everyone. "Yo, Avy! How's that shoulder?" Fin asked, coming up behind her.

"It's good. Nothing I can't handle" she said with a wink. She waved to Elliot, who was seated at his desk. "Morning Batman" she said with a smirk. When Avery was moving into the apartment with Olivia, she found an old picture of her and Elliot. Feeling the need to explain it, Olivia had told her that last Halloween, she and Elliot went to a costume party, hosted by their ex-ADA, Casey Novak, dressed as Batman and Robin, cape and all. It was only ment to be a joke, but Avery knew better. They were partners, of course they'd go together, as superheros no less.

Elliot rolled his eyes, smiling. Ever since Olivia had told Avery the story, she had insisted on calling him 'Batman' at least once a week, although, he really didn't seem to mind it. "Morning Trouble" he replied, with a smirk of his own. "Why aren't you in school?"

"In case you may have forgotten, I was shot in the arm yesterday. My overprotective mom, and the school, don't want me there today, in case something goes wrong" she said, earinging a silent glare from Olivia, and a small laugh from both Fin and Elliot.

Before anyone else could say something, Cragen came out of is office, only stopping when he saw Avery leaning back in Olivia's chair. He gave her a small wave, before returning his focus back to his four detectives. "Did Warner get the results of what killed our vic?"

"Yeah," Munch began, getting out of his chair, and walking up the four. "Warner said the syringe was filled with Potassium Chloride."

"Where the hell did someone get that?" Fin asked, grabbing the file out of his partner's hand.

"Well, that's what you two are going to find out" Cragen said, turning to Olivia. Fin nodded, as he and Munch headed out of the squadroom, but not before patting Avery on her uninjured shoulder. The two quickly did their 'secret handshake' as Munch shook his head, before the two walked out, leaving Cragen laughing. "Olivia, the man responsible for the accident, they found him. He's down at Rikers."

Olivia nodded. "I suppose we can pay him a little visit."

Cragen nodded. "But first" he began, handing her the pink piece of paper. "DB on 76th street."

Olivia grabbed the paper, before looking at Elliot. The two walked out of the squadroom without saying a word, waiting until they were in the elevator to speak. "76th street, isn't that near Avery's school?"

Olivia nodded at her partner. "Yes, which is why I didn't say anything else in front of her" she said, stepping out of the elevator, and walking out of the precinct Elliot close behind. The two approached their sedan, but stopped, seeing who was leaning against it. "No" Olivia said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Aw, come on. I can say it's research for school. Besides, I want to learn from the best" Avery said with a wink. She knew Olivia would never let her go out on duty with her, but it was worth a shot. After all, it was way better than sitting in the cribs all day, waiting to go home.

Olivia sighed, not letting up. "Elliot, do you want to tell her what happened the first time Maureen saw a dead body?" Olivia asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Elliot sighed, remembering that night he was driving his eldest daughter home, and she ended up seeing a dead body. She couldn't sleep for a while after that, and whenever she did fall asleep, she'd wake up screaming, the images flashing back. "Avery," Elliot began, placing a hand on her back.

"You two both know I'm going to end up there anyway. Now, I could take the bus, I could go with you two, which, if you ask me, is a much safer way." Avery smiled, knowing she had just eased her way into making her mother agree to take her.

"Smart ass" Olivia whispered, causing Elliot to laugh.

"She's just as stubborn as you" Elliot said, his comment earning a slap in the arm from his partner.

"Fine, get in."

Avery climbed into the backseat, as the two detectives got into the front of the car, before Elliot drove off.

The ride there was quiet. Olivia had taken a small notepad out, and was now writing in it. She would occationaly turn to face Elliot, who would smile, laughing one of the few inside jokes the two shared. Avery took out her phone, and began to text her mother.

Olivia's phone began to beep, signalling a new text message. She took the phone out of her, and opened the message. Reading it, her eyes grew wide. _**Why don't you just ask him out already**_. She quickly replied, looking at her daughter through the rearview mirror, watching as she read the response.

Avery laughed, rolling her eyes. _**He's my best friend, there's nothing more to say**_. She quickly replied, before shoving the phone in her pocket. Once again Olivia's phone beeped, as she quickly read the text._**You are a HORRIBLE liar**_. Olivia sighed, placing the phone in her pocket.

"Everything okay?" Elliot asked, before placing his hand on his partner's thighs. Avery's eyes widened, as she let out a grin and leaned foward. Olivia saw her daughter's expression through the rearview mirror. "Yeah, everything's fine" she said, before shoving her hand inbetween the seats, placing it on her daughter's face, forcing her to stay quiet.

Elliot pulled up to the crime scene. There were at least three squadcars parked there, as uniformed officers taped off the crime scene. Elliot got out of the car, and began walking to the scene, as Olivia turned to face Avery. "Stay here" was all she said, before getting out of the car, and walking to the crime scene.

"What do we got?" Olivia asked, walking up to Elliot and Warner, who was kneeling by the body of a young girl. "African-American teenager. Raped, and then strangled. See the brusing on her neck? The perp choked her to death."

Elliot sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Attacked on her way to school" he muttered to himself. "Do we have a name?"

Warner shook her head. "There was no I.D. on the body."

Olivia bent down near Warner, examining the body with a pair of gloved hands. "How was she?"

Warner shrugged. "I'd say around sixteen, seventeen."

"That's Paige" the three heard from behind.

Olivia whipped her head around, and sighed. "I told you to stay in the car."

Before Avery could answer, a uniformed officer came up and grabbed her arm. "I told you, you can't be here."

"Hartley, she's with us" Elliot said, watching as the officer released his hold on Avery's arm.

"Sorry about that Detective Stabler" he said, before walking away.

Melinda turned to Avery. She had been surprised to find out Olivia had adopted her, but when she had met her for the first time, she could tell how perfect they were for each other. "You can give us a name?" she asked, standing up.

Avery nodded. "Her name's Paige Mason. I know, knew, her. We, uh, we had half of the same classes, and did theatre together." Avery looked down at the body of her friend once more, before Olivia walked up and wrapped her arms around her.

Olivia kissed her forehead, before pushing her daughter's face into her chest, shielding her eyes from the scene before her. "You don't need to see this" she whispered, feeling horrible that she had just exposed her teenage daughter to this.

* * *

Olivia pulled up to the address Avery had given them. She took one look at the small town house, before looking back at her daughter. "Stay here this time."

Avery shook her head. "Let me tell them. I think it'll be easier for them to hear the news from someone they know. And there's less of a chance of Stabler being hit by her dad."

Elliot nodded, smiling, as Olivia sighed. "Fine, come on."

The three made their way to the front door. Avery quickly knocked on the piece of wood, and waited for someone to open it. A woman, in her mid forties, opened the door, shocked to see the teenager. "Avery? How nice it is to see you. Paige told me about the accident, how are you feeling."

"I'm fine Mrs. Mason."

Mrs. Mason looked up, and noticed the two detectives standing behind her for the first time. "Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners. I see you've brought company."

Avery, straight faced, looked at Mrs. Mason and nodded. "This is Detective Benson, and Detective Stabler."

"Oh, so you're the woman that adopted Avery? It's very nice to meet you." Mrs. Mason shook Olivia's hand with a smile.

"Actually Mrs. Mason, do you think we could talk inside?" Olivia asked. She nodded, as she moved aside, letting the three into the house.

She led the three to the house, before offering them a seat on the couch in the living room. Avery watched as Paige's father came from inside the kitchen, looking at Avery confused. "Uh, Mr. Mason, hi."

He sat on the couch next to his wife across from Olivia and Elliot, next to the chair Avery was in. "Avery, what are you doing here?"

Avery looked at Olivia, who sighed. "Mr. Mason, I'm Detective Benson, this is my partner, Detective Stabler. When was the last time you saw your daughter?"

"Paige?" he asked, looking confused. "I saw her this morning, when she left for school. Why? Did something happen to my little girl?"

Elliot opened his mouth to tell him about Paige, but Avery put her hand up, stopping him. "Mr. Mason, there's no easy way to say this, but, Paige was attacked this morning."

Mrs. Mason looked at Avery, shocked. "What? Well, what hospital is she at? Is she alright?" When no one said anything, she understood. Shaking her head, she began to cry, realizing what the three people in her living room were trying to tell her. "No, no, no. Not my baby."

Her husband wrapped his arms around her, as she cried into his shoulder. "It's going to be okay" he said, trying to calm his wife, who was starting to shake. "This is a mistake, right?"

Avery placed her hand on her friend's father's shoulder, telling him how sorry she was. Elliot shook his head. "We're so sorry for your loss Mr. Mason. Tell me, did Paige have any enemies at school? Ex-boyfriend that held a grudge? Someone who was angry at her."

He shook his head. "No, everyone loved Paige, Avery knows. These two were the only seniors that everyone loved." Avery would have smiled at the compliment, if it were under different circumstances.

Elliot nodded, before turning to Olivia. He stood, Olivia following his actions. "We're sorry for your loss."

Olivia pulled out a card from her wallet. "If you need anything, please, call me" she said, before handing the card to Mr. Mason, who was still holding his crying wife.

"Thank-you" he said, grabbing the card. Olivia and Elliot walked to the door, before looking back at Avery, noticing that she was hugging the crying couple. She whispered something to them, before they nodded. She stood up, and walked to the door, quickly wipping her eyes before she reached the two detectives.

Elliot opened the door, stepping outside, as Olivia turned to her daughter. "Are you alright?"

Avery nodded. "You sure? You know I'm here if-"

"I'm fine" Avery said, a little more harsh than intended, as she walked past her mother, and out the door. She brushed past Elliot and got into the car.

Elliot looked at his partner. "How do you think she's holding up?"

"Better than I thought she would" Olivia confessed, pulling out her cell phone. She quickly sent a text to someone, before shoving the phone back into her slack's pocket. The two walked, silently to the car, got in, and drove back to the precinct, wondering how long it would take before Avery cracked.

* * *

The three walked into the bullpen. The ride back had been even more awkward than the ride to the crime scene. When the three walked into the squadroom, they saw someone waiting for them, someone two out of the three weren't expecting.

"Alex? What are you doing here? We don't have anything for you yet."

Alex looked at Elliot, before ignoring his comment. She quickly walked over to Olivia, eyeing the teenager sitting on her friend's desk.

"Thanks for coming, I know you had plans, but-"

"She's much more important than lunch with some stuck up Defense Attorney."

"Langan ask you out again?"

Alex nodded, rolling her eyes. "How's she doing?" Alex asked, making sure the teen couldn't hear their conversation.

Olivia shrugged. "She stayed quiet the whole ride back. She's never stayed silent that long" the detective whispered, earning a small laugh from the blonde.

"Olivia, she just saw her friend, dead. She was the one who had to tell her parents that their daughter had been raped and murdered. If it were me, I think I would have already gone insane." Alex stole another glance at Avery, who was paying a lot of attention to one specific spot on the floor, not wanting to look up. "She'll be fine, trust me."

Olivia nodded. "Just make sure she stays out of trouble." Alex nodded. She started walking to where Avery sat, but was stopped by her friend's voice. "And nothing crazy! I just cleaned that apartment."

Alex nodded once more, smiling, before going over to the teen. "Come on Avery, let's get you home." Avery stood, without a word, and followed Alex out.

Olivia watched the two walk out, before turning to her partner. Before she could say a word, Elliot spoke. "Don't blame yourself Liv."

"I feel like it's my fault. If I hadn't given in and let her come along, she wouldn't have... I think I just tramatized my daughter...again." Olivia sighed, as Elliot placed a hand on his bestfriend's shoulder. She shook her head clear of her thoughts, before looking at their murder board. She quickly taped the picture of Paige Mason onto the board, before writing the key details of her murder, trying to find a connection between the two victims.

* * *

"Alex, I'm fine, really" Avery said, trying to convince the blonde that she was handling the death of her friend just fine.

"Good!" She handed the teen a cup of tea, before settling down in the couch next to her. "Anyway, on to a different topic. So, any new boy news?" Alex leaned back into the couch, placing her feet on the coffee table in the middle of the room.

Avery laughed. Seeing this side of Alex was so much different than seeing her as Ms. Cabot, ADA to Manhattan's Special Victims Unit. She didn't have to work today, so of course, she dresed as comfortable as she wanted.

The teen looked at the ADA, dressed in a pair of jeans, and a black t-shirt, before taking sip of her tea. Alex, along with Casey, who Avery had met once when the five of them went out for furniture for Avery's room, and Melinda, were Olivia's best friends. They were all practically sisters, and acted as if Avery was their niece, which usually ment a lot of boy talk, and gossip. "No, but, well, do you think there's something going on between my mom and Elliot?"

Alex took a drink out of her own cup of tea, before answering. "Are you kidding me! Everyone does." She quickly turned to face the teen, her eyebrow raised. "Why? Is there?"

Avery shrugged, taking another drink of tea. "I don't know, but she thinks it'll be a good idea for me to meet his kids. I don't know what to say about that."

Alex spit the tea she had in her mouth, out, letting it spray all over the coffee table. "What?" she asked, choking on the remaining liquid.

Avery laughed. "You know she's going to make you clean that up right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Now tell me what happened" she said, scooting closer to the teen, ready to hear the full story.

* * *

Olivia sighed, rubbing her temples. She and Elliot had been staring at all the facts they had for two hours, and still could not find the slightest hint that these two murders had been related. "So, the only thing we have proving these two were related, is the bruisings around the neck."

Olivia turned to her partner, who was just as frustrated as her. "Yeah, but the only difference is, Ana Davis got away from her attacker."

"Not for long" Elliot replied, letting out a deep sigh.

Olivia nodded, before rubbing her temples once more. It was going to be a long day, and the fact that she was beginning to get a headache, was only going to make it seem longer.

* * *

**Poor Avery, getting tramatized yet again, although if she wasn't so stubborn, she wouldn't have seen that.**

**So, are the two murders connected? And how does this affect Olivia and Avery's meeting with Alex and Donnelly's meeting?**

**Review to find out.**

**Also, question for everyone! If the SVU gang were going to a halloween costume party, what would they go as? **


	5. File

**Okay, so I'm heading off for a family 'vacation' *sarcastically* yaaayy**

**Anyway, I thought I should get at least something done, while waiting for everyone to finish packing.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, DICK WOLF DOES [lucky duck!]**

* * *

Saturday October 17th

Avery laid down in her bed, trying to fall back asleep, but failed miserably, due to the pain in her shoulder. She rolled over, trying to get the pressure off her injury, but it didn't do much. She looked at her alam clock. 4:20 am. She sat up, groaning, before getting out of the bed.

She pulled on a sweatshirt, over her tank top, feeling cold without her blanket, before going out of her room. She made her way, quickly and quietly to the couch, smiling when she saw Olivia, wrapped in her jacket, asleep.

She had come home late, after Avery had already gone to bed, and still needed to go over statements. Avery turned off the tv that was now playing an infomercial for some product she wouldn't care to think about, carefully placing the remote back on the coffee table. She knew her mother had fallen asleep on the couch, looking through files, too tired to make her way to her bed.

Avery quickly went into her mother's room, grabbed a small blanket, and walked back out into the living room, placing the blanket over her mother, trying to make her a little more comfortable. Olivia turned in the couch, pulling the blanket over her body, as she sighed. Avery smiled once more, before spotting the files on the coffee table.

Curiousity got the best of her, as she grabbed one of the files off the table, and flipped it open. She saw the pictures of Paige, along with every single detail of what happened before, and during, her death.

Knowing her mother would kill her if she knew she was reading this, Avery looked at Olivia once more. Convinced she was sound asleep, she continued reading the file. "What are you doing?"

Avery turned around, only to see Olivia standing behind her, with her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer, even though she knew perfectly well what Avery was up to. She put the file behind her back, quickly hiding it out of view, before answering. "Mom, Jesus, you scared me. I, uh, was just, looking for my pain medication."

Olivia was buying it. She walked up to her daughter, reached behind her, and grabbed the file. "You know I don't want you looking at this stuff." She threw the file back on the coffee table, before turning back to Avery. "It's bad enough that you had to see your friend like that today. I don't want any more tramatized than you already have been."

Avery rolled her eyes. Even at four thirty in the morning, Olivia could be overprotective. "I can handle it, trust me."

Olivia knew Avery could handle it, she just didn't want to expose her only family to the horrors she faced everyday at work. "Come here" Olivia said, trying to change the subject. She opened her arms, allowing Avery to walk up to her, as she wrapped them around her daughter. "I don't want you to have to deal with, what I deal with. You don't need to see any of that." She kissed her daughter's head, hoping that would be the end of that conversation.

Avery sighed. The only reason she knew Olivia was because she, herself, had been sexually assaulted. She knew what kind of creeps were out there, and the fact that her mother was trying to keep her from the truth, made her a little angry. "Fine" she whispered.

They both knew this wouldn't be the last time this conversation would be brought up, but this was hardy the time to discuss it.

Olivia looked at the clock showing from her kitchen stove. 4:31 am. She sighed, knowing they both had a long day ahead of them, and being up this early was only going to make it seem longer. "Come on, we have to be up in three and a half hours. Get back to bed."

Avery let out a small laugh, before nodding. "Get to your bed" she said, hoping her mother wouldn't be lazy and return to the couch.

"No promises" Olivia said, before laying back down on the couch. Avery rolled her eyes, as she walked into her bedroom, and laid down.

She wanted to help solve this case, and if her mother wasn't going to let her, then she was going to find someone who would.

* * *

**I know, it's short, but it's all I could manage, before I had to leave. **

**Please, I'm going to be stuck in a cramped car, with 8 other people. Make me happy, review, even though this is probably the shortest chapter in the history of short chapters.**

**:)**


	6. Awkward

**Ok, so I've explained this in my other recent updates, my family vacation was alright, but they would hardly let me write anything, so that's my excuse for the long wait. ;)**

**Anyway, let's see what happens when Avery meets some of the Stablers :)**

**I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER:SVU, OR IT'S CHARACTERS. DICK WOLF DOES. I DO, HOWEVER, OWN AVERY ;)**

* * *

Avery sat in Judge Donnelly's office, sitting in one of the most uncomfortable chairs she'd ever sat in. To the right of her, was someone from social services. She was watching Avery, documenting every answer she gave. Next to her was Alex Cabot, who was there to make sure things went smoothly.

Avery felt a little uncomfortable, being the center of attention, but she knew soon she'd be outside the office, waiting, while her mother was being questioned. "Avery, how much time would you say you spent with Miss Benson?"

Avery rolled her eyes. She, as well as Alex and Donnelly, were tired of the social worker's, who was introduced as Audrey Hamilton, lack of acknowledging that Olivia was, in fact, Avery's mother. "I spend enough time with my mother." Avery hated being rude to people, but Mrs. Hamilton was working her last nerve.

She watched as Mrs. Hamilton scratched down her response in a notepad, before continuing. "Do you ever find yourself, feeling lonely, due to your mother's schedule?"

"I know how demanding her job is, but I'm not completely hopeless without her. I know how to take care of myself, and I'm always welcomed at the precinct."

* * *

"Do you ever feel like you're neglecting your daughter?"

Olivia looked at Mrs. Hamilton and rubbed her forehead. This woman was giving her a headache, she wondered if this was how Avery felt during her time. "No. I mean, sure, I work a lot, but we spend as much time together as we possibly can. My boss allows her to be here, especially when I have to work a long case."

Mrs. Hamilton wrote Olivia's response down, before looking up, reading for another question. "How would you say Avery fits into your life?"

Olivia looked at Alex, before raising an eyebrow. Alex only let out a small laugh, due to her friend's confusion. "I don't understand the question."

"Let me rephrase it. Do you think having a child fits into your lifestyle?"

Olivia nodded. "Of course."

"How have your co-workers responded to you being a mother?"

"My co-workers have accepted her, more than I ever thought possible. She's part of the family. They love when she comes to the precinct, and they know that my life revolves around her now."

Mrs. Hamilton nodded. "Detective Benson. your job causes a lot of stress, am I right?" Olivia nodded. "Have you ever outleashed that stress on Avery?"

"No." Olivia fixed her jacket, pulling down the sleeves, trying to make herself more comfortable. She shifted, slightly, in her chair, waiting for Mrs. Hamilton to question her response.

"Have you and your daughter ever gotten into a fight?"

Olivia paused. "Once" she said, letting out a sigh.

Mrs. Hamilton looked up from her notepad, and glared at Olivia from over her glasses. "Elaborate on that please."

* * *

"It was a misunderstanding" Avery explained, shifting in her chair, hoping to get somewhat comfortable.

"What do you mean?"

Avery bit her bottom lip, remembering the first time she had yelled at Olivia. "I came home late. She started to freak out, and started to interrogate me about where I was, who I was with, and why I didn't call. I had forgotten to tell her I had drama rehearsal, and I thought she wouldn't be home. I guess she was just looking out for me."

Mrs. Hamilton nodded, before putting down her pen down. "What happened after?"

* * *

"I apologized for yelling at her, and she apologized for not calling. It's in the past. I can't say that's going to be the last fight we have, after all, everyone has their share of fights, but we know how to communicate with each other."

Mrs. Hamilton looked at Olivia once more, before turning to Alex. "I think we can bring Avery back in here." Alex nodded, before opening the door, and calling Avery in. She quickly sat next to Olivia, who greeted her with a small smile. "Okay, so I can see that you two love each other. That's good." Avery scoffed. She knew that anyone who watched the two of them interact knew they loved each other. It was obvious. "So, Avery, you're a senior am I right?" Avery nodded. "What are your plans after you graduate?"

Avery smiled. She and Olivia had talked about this a few days ago, and she was glad they had. "I'll be going to NYU. That way I'm not too far away, yet, I still get the feeling of independence."

Mrs. Hamilton nodded. She continued to ask questions, regarding plans for both Avery's and Olivia's future, each time writing their responses down.

* * *

An hour later, Avery, Olivia, and Alex walked out of Judge Donnelly's office. "That. Was. Brutal" Avery said with a laugh.

Both Olivia and Alex nodded in agreement. The three walked into the squadroom, and were greeted, well Avery was, by Fin. "Yo Avy!" Avery smiled, as Fin gave her a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Avery extended her arms, as she stretched, still tired from being up so early, but quickly shook it off. "How's the case?" she asked, walking toward their murder board.

Olivia looked at Alex, wondering if she should let Avery look at everything they had. Before she could say anything, she saw Elliot come into the squadroom, followed by three out of five Stabler children. "Liv!" Lizzie exclaimed, running up and hugging the detective.

"Hi Lizzie" she said, patting the teenager's back. "Hi Dickie, hi Eli."

Dickie waved at Olivia, while the toddler in his arms waved back, enthusiastically. Elliot looked over at Avery, who was still staring at the murder board. "Avery, come here."

Avery looked over, seeing Elliot and smiled. She walked over to him, giving him a quick hug, before turning to face the two teenagers and toddler in Dickie's arms. Olivia placed her hands on Avery's shoulders, before speaking. "Avery, this is Elizabeth, Richard, and Eli. Guys, this is Avery, my daughter."

Everyone was silent. Avery didn't know how to react, so she settled for a small wave. Lizzie was the first one to speak. "Liv, you have a kid!" Lizzie wrapped her arms around Avery, shocking her. "Hi Avery! I'm Lizzie, that's Dickie, my twin brother. It's so nice to meet you."

Avery laughed. It was great to feel accepted from at least one of the Stabler children. "Nice to meet you too Lizzie."

Lizzie pulled Avery over to her brother so that the three could talk away from everyone. They watched as Elliot walked up to Liv, putting his hand on her shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. "Guess what."

Olivia shrugged. "What?"

Elliot's smile grew bigger. "Divorce was finalized last night. I am now officially a single man."

Olivia laughed and shook her head. "Is that supposed to make me weak at the knees, and make me want to make you mine?" she asked sarcastically.

The three teenagers quickly turned to face the two adults. "Yes" they all said, simultaneously, before looking at each other and laughing.

Olivia looked at Elliot, before joining in in the laughter. Elliot shook his head. "Anyway, I want to take you guys out to dinner. You and Avery, me and the twins. That way they get to know each other more."

"Are you sure it's not an excuse for you two to flirt?" Avery said, now holding a laughing Eli.

Dickie looked over at Avery, shaking his head. "You sound like Kathleen."

There was a silence that filled the room. "Kathleen?" Avery asked, switching Eli to her other side.

Lizzie nodded. "Our sister. It's best if we don't get into that."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Elliot looked at Olivia, still waiting for a response. "Okay, fine."

Elliot smiled. "Good. I'll meet you later."

* * *

"So, Elliot's single again. Eh, eh," Avery said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Olivia looked at her daughter and laughed. "Shut up" she said, shoving her away playfully. "This is just a dinner between friends."

Avery looked at her mother, doubtful, and smiled. "Oh come on. You're trying to make me and his kids friends. Isn't that like, the first sign?"

"No. He's my best friend. It would be great if our kids got along, don't you think" Olivia explained, brushing her hair. "Now, go get dressed."

Avery winked, before walking out of her mother's room, and into her own. She quickly got dressed, brushed her hair, and went out and sat on the couch to wait for her mother. "Ready to go?"

Avery nodded, standing from the couch. When she saw what her mother was wearing, she gasped. "You are sexy, Mom" she said with another wink. Avery eyed her mother. She looked beautiful, in her black dress, and silver heels. Her hair was straight, falling just below her shoulders, and she had little make-up on.

Olivia blushed. Taking a look at her daughter's attire, she laughed, knowing there was no way she would get Avery in a dress. She looked at Avery, who was dressed in a pair of dark jeans, a blue blouse, and a black leather jacket. Her hair, like Olivia's, was straight, but it was shorter, falling just abover her shoulders. "Let's go" Olivia said, grabbing her purse, opening the door, and walking out of the apartment, Avery close behind.

* * *

"Liv, you look gorgeous" Lizzie said, when she noticed the two brunettes walking to their table. Dickie nodded in agreement, before winking at Avery, who only smiled. She took in what the two were wearing, jeans, like herself, and a blouse for Lizzie, while Dickie wore a dress shirt with a tie.

Elliot stood, when he saw his partner walk up, and gasped. His daughter was right, Olivia looked beautiful. He was wearing a suit, as usual, but something about the way she was dressed, made him feel like things were a bit more formal than he originally thought. "You look beautiful Liv" Elliot whispered, once his partner took a seat next to him at the table.

Olivia watched as Avery sat inbetween Dickie and Lizzie, before leaning over and whispering, "You don't look too bad yourself Stabler." She winked, before giving him a small smile. "Where's Eli?" she asked, taking notice of the three year old.

"Maureen's watching him. She wanted us to say hi" Lizzie said, taking out her phone. She quickly took a picture of Avery, before typing on her phone. "Maureen wanted to know what Olivia's daughter looked like" she explained, showing Avery the text.

Avery laughed, shaking her head. The waitress came, and took their orders, leaving them to make small talk while they waited for their food. "They seem to be getting along" Elliot whispered, placing his hand on his partner's thigh.

Olivia looked up, taking notice of the three teens talking and laughing, and nodded. "Told you they would" she whispered back. She looked into his eyes, and for a split second, she thought about leaning in to kiss him. She had waited for years to have Elliot, but she didn't want to ruin what they had, especially now.

Avery looked up, and caught the two adults staring at each other. She smiled, before turning to Lizzie. "So, you do theatre too?"

Lizzie nodded, her face lighting up when the thought of having another theatre friend popped into her mind. "Yeah, you?"

"Four years" Avery answered, taking a sip of her sprite. Lizzie smiled, being able to find another thing she had in common with Avery.

"Hey, what about me!" Dickie said, trying to get attention from Avery.

"You don't do theatre" Lizzie said, folding her arms across her chest.

Dickie copied his sister's actions. "Yeah, but I do other things" he said, smirking.

Avery turned to face Dickie and chuckled. "I don't think playing video games counts" she said, squeezing his cheeks together. Both Avery and Lizzie laughed. Dickie rolled his eyes once, before joining in.

* * *

"I'm serious. That's what she said" Avery exclaimed. They had all finished their dinner and were now taking time to get to know each other. Avery had been talking about something that had happened at school, and had everyone at the table laughing.

Lizzie placed her hand on Avery's shoulder, trying to calm down her laughter. "Wow, your english teacher is definitely, something."

"Oh, she's something alright" Dickie said, earning another laugh from the three.

Avery looked up, and noticed, for the fifth time that night, that Olivia and Elliot seemed to be in their own little world.

Olivia was listening, intently, to something Elliot was saying, all the while, playing with her hair, twirling it in her fingers.

Avery quickly grabbed her phone off the table, and began to text something to both twins. Both phones beeped at the same time. Lizzie was the first to read the message, laughing as she typed her response. Dickie quickly opened his phone, and read the message. _**Am I the only one who thinks this is a little bit awkward, watching the two of them in their own world?**_ He quickly looked up at his father and Olivia, and smiled, before responding to Avery's message.

Avery looked at her phone, and opened the messages, reading Lizzie's response first. _**Yeah, it's a little awkward, but well overdue**_. She looked at Lizzie and nodded, before opening Dickie's response. _**Awkward, yes. Surprise, no**_.

At that time, all three teens looked up, and stared at the two adults. The saw Elliot say something, which was conviently drowned out by the music playing in the restaurant. Olivia laughed, before taking some of the whipped cream off her dessert, and placing it on Elliot's nose.

The three watched as the two laughed, completely unaware that they were being watched. Avery noticed that the two were sitting, a little closer than necessary, and Elliot had his arm on the back of Olivia's chair, abling him to lean in closer.

Feeling the three pair of eyes on them, Olivia and Elliot turned to the three smiling teenagers. "What?" Olivia asked, scooting away from Elliot a little.

"Nothing" Avery said with a shrug. Lizzie and Dickie smiled, and grabbed their phones, while Elliot wiped his nose clean of the cream with a napkin.

Before another word could be said, Elliot's phone began to ring. "Stabler" he answered. He stood up, and grabbed his wallet from his back pocket. "Yes, we'll be right there." He quickly hung up the phone, and looked over at Olivia. "Another victim."

Olivia nodded, as she, and the three teenagers, rose from their seats. Elliot quickly went to pay the bill, and headed outside. "I'll meet you at the precinct" Olivia said, getting into her car with Avery, while the twins got in Elliot's car with him.

The two drove to the precinct, and quickly went into the squadroom, dragging the teenagers in with them. "Okay, go into the cribs until we come back."

Dickie groaned. "What? That place is so boring."

Lizzie and Avery laughed, before shaking their heads, and heading up the stairs. Olivia watched as Dickie followed to the two girls, before turning back to Elliot. "Let's go" she said, rushing out of the bullpen, not bothering to change her clothes. They had a new case, and something told them, it would only make things more complicated.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I'm not sure how I feel about this one. **

**Tell me what you think. **

**Next chapter, we learn something about the man who caused the bus accident, and a sudden 'twist' of events.**

**If you want the next chapter, you gotta review :)**


	7. Old Enemy

**Sorry it's taking me a while to update. I'm trying to do the best I can with all the new changes, so please bear with me :) **

**Im not going to bore you by saying anything before the story, I'll just go straight into it.**

**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, EXCEPT FOR AVERY ;)**

* * *

Olivia and Elliot arrived at the vacant lot, and were quickly met up by Melinda Warner. She led them over to the body of a young woman. She had blonde hair, and was very petite, and from what the detectives could see, she had been very beautiful.

"What do we have here?" Elliot asked, squatting next to the blanketed body. He looked around the body, trying to see if anything laying on the floor would help.

Melinda handed Olivia the victim's I.D. before squatting across from Elliot on the opposite side of the body. "Christina Landon, aged twenty-seven. Judging from the contents of her purse, I'd say she was either an actress, or model." Warner pulled out a picture from the victim's purse.

"Headshot photos?" Olivia asked, taking the picture from Warner's hand. "Cause of death?" "Raped, then choked to death." Warner pulled down the blanket, just enough for the detectives to see the bruisings on the victim's neck.

"Those are the same bruises from Paige's neck" Elliot said, running his hand gently over the bruises.

Olivia looked down her partner, raising an eyebrow. "So, we're dealing with a serial rapist?"

Warner nodded. "I'll know more once I do the autopsy."

Olivia nodded, before looking at her phone for the time. "Until then, we'll be waiting. Plus, we have three teenagers in the cribs that we should probably take home." Elliot smiled and nodded, knowing that his twins were probably bored to death by now.

* * *

Olivia walked into the squadroom, Elliot close behind. "We need to find this guy, before he strikes again."

Elliot nodded, agreeing with his partner's statement. He watched as Olivia took a drink of the coffee he had bought on the way back to the precinct, before taking a drink of his own.

Olivia looked up, and sighed, when she saw Avery sitting on a desk, in front of the murder board, studying it. "What are you doing?" she asked, walking up and placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Avery let out a small yawn. "I just- something didn't seem right."

"Yeah, we have a third victim" Elliot said, posting the picture Warner had given them on the murder board. He wrote the victim's name under the photo, and put the marker back down, stepping back to stand next to his partner. "Where are the twins?"

"Maureen came by looking for you. The twins begged her to take them home. She offered me a ride, but I told her I'd stay and wait for you guys" Avery replied over her shoulder. She quickly grabbed her mother's coffee, and took a drink, before handing it back to Olivia with a smile.

Olivia only rolled her eyes, before focusing on their three victims. "So, our victims-"

"Weren't killed by the same people" Avery said, cutting off Olivia.

Cragen walked out of his office, along with Fin and Munch, and walked over to the murder board, ready to see what the detectives had found. "Where are we?"

Elliot walked up to the board. "Ana Davis, raped, choked, then drugged. Paige Mason, raped and choked to death. Our newest victim, Christina Landon, raped and choked to death" he said, pointing to each woman as he described them.

Cragen crossed his arms over his chest, and let out a sigh. "Do we have a suspect?"

Olivia shook her head. Avery stood from the desk she had been sitting on and sighed. "Not suspect, suspects."

Everyone looked at the teen, confused at her statement. "What do you mean?" Cragen asked, curious as to what Avery was getting at.

Avery pointed to the pictures of Paige and Christina. "Look at the bruising patterns on the victims' neck. His fingers were thick, indicating big hands. Now, look at the bruising pattern on the first victim. It's lighter. Whoever choked your first victim had smaller hands, and was much less strong than that who killed your second and third vic."

Elliot nodded, impressed with Avery's findings. "And when he couldn't choke her to death, he drugged her at the hospital."

Avery nodded. Cragen smiled, impressed that a teenager had discovered something that could help the case tremendiously. "That's impressive. You're very smart Avery" Cragen complimented.

Olivia laughed. "Of course she is, she's a Benson."

Avery smiled, as her mother squeezed her shoulder. "Okay" Cragen began, turning to face his detectives. "We have two murders loose, one of which who has raped and killed a seventeen year old girl. I want these men found, now!"

Avery watched as Cragen walked back into his office, closing his door, before she turned to face the four detectives. "Cragen's a BEAST!" she said, chuckling to herself.

Olivia shook her head, smiling to herself. "Come on, let's get you home" she said, grabbing Avery's arm, leading her out of the bullpen.

* * *

Sunday October 18th

Elliot awoke from the sound of his cell phone ringing. For once, in the twelve years he had known her, he wished it wasn't Olivia calling, since it would only mean he would have to go back to work. Grabbing his cell phone, he checked the caller I.D., letting out a sigh when he saw it wasn't his partner. "Stabler" he answered, listening to the voice on the other line.

"Detective Stabler, this is officer Wyllie. I, uh, I was told to contact you."

Elliot got out of his bed, and began to get dressed. "Yeah?"

"The man we had locked up for the bus accident. He's dead."

Elliot stopped moving. "I'll be right there" he said into the phone, before hanging up, and finishing getting dressed.

* * *

"What was the cause of death?" Elliot asked, walking into Rodger Clemmins' cell. He looked around, but the place seemed empty.

"Our M.E. ruled it as a heart attack." The corrections officer looked up at Elliot and sighed. "If you ask me, it seems strange, that a man who had no record of heart failure, died of a random heart attack."

Elliot looked at the officer. "You think he was murdered?" The officer nodded. "Well, did he have any enemies in here?"

Officer Wyllie watched as Elliot walked out of the cell. "Do you know a Detective Benson?"

Elliot stopped dead in his tracks. "She's my partner. Why?"

Wyllie shrugged. "A few minutes before he died, he had a visitor. I overheard them mention her, but before they could speak any more, he left."

"Do you think you could describe this man?" Elliot asked, worried that someone was trying to hurt his partner.

"Tall, black hair. That's all I saw." Wyllie said.

"Did Clemmins say anything before he died?"'

Wyllie thought for a moment. "Come to think of it, when he started to go into cardiac arrest, he was mumbling something. I just thought it was because of the heart attack, but now that I know he was probably killed, it makes a little sense. I think he was mumbling a name."

"Well," Elliot began, pulling out a notepad to write key details in. "What did he say?"

"It was hard to make out at first, but now that I think of it, I think I can remember." Wyllie turned to Elliot before speaking. "Does the name Lowell Harris mean anything to you?"

Elliot's head shot up. Lowell Harris? If he was back, and was discussing Olivia with the man who injured Avery, then things were definitely not good. He grabbed his phone, dialing the first person he could think of. He waited for the man on the other line to answer, before he spoke in a rushed voice. "Cragen, we have a problem."

* * *

**O.O, Harris is back? Dun dun dun!**

**Ok, so I just wanted to get something done. Sorry it's a little short.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	8. Reassigned

**Ok, so I couldn't fall back to sleep this morning, I had some problems I was helping a friend with, and now my back is killing me, as well as my knee. So I thought I'd try to ignore the pain and write some more. Anyway, Keep up the reviews I love 'em! They "inspire me" haha, cliche, yes, but also true.:)**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING; DICK WOLF DOES**

* * *

Monday October 20th

Elliot stood next to Olivia, studying their murder board. It had been two days since he had visited the prison, and knowing how she would freak out, and probably overreact, Elliot had decided not to tell his partner what he had learned. This, however, didn't stop him from sharing the little information he got, with Cragen.

"This doesn't make sense" Olivia complained, sitting on Fin's desk, looking at the photos of their three victims. They hardly had any information on the last two victims, other than the evidence left behind, and the statement that their first victim, Ana Davis, had made, was still questionable.

Elliot looked at his partner, before letting a small smile form on his face. At times Olivia would get a little too involved in work, and when she did, she would stress over the simpliest things.

"Maybe we can get Avery over here, and she can help us solve this case" Fin joked, taking a seat in his chair, looking up at Olivia who only laughed.

"I will make Avery appear" Munch said, half joking, earning a laugh from his partner. Truth was, the two, along with everyone at the precinct, had a great relationship with Avery. Fin and Munch were practically her uncles, Cragen her grandfather, and although it was a little awkward to admit, Elliot was pretty much her father figure.

No sooner had the words been said, did they all hear someone walk into the squadroom. The four detectives looked up, and spotted Avery, before looking back at Munch, surprised. Munch, however, only gave them a wide smile. "I shall use my powers for good" he said, staring at his hands, raising them above his head.

Fin shook his head. "Shut yo ass up" he said, throwing his empty coffee cup at his partner. He turned to face the teenager, who had walked up to the murder board, joining the four of them. "Hey Avy, what are you doing here?"

Avery smiled. "It's nice to see you too" she said, sticking out her tounge, causing Fin to roll his eyes. "If you must know" she began, turning to face her mother, "you took my pain meds with you, and, let me tell you, I am in PAIN."

Olivia hopped off of Fin's desk, and walked over to the small locker where she kept her purse during the day. She opened the locker, and pulled out the purse, digging in it, until she grabbed the bottle of medication. Thinking Avery was paying attention, she tossed it without looking, only to hear the bottle rattle, and hit the floor a few seconds later. Olivia turned to face her daughter, only to notice her unaware of what had just happened, too busy texting someone on the phone to notice the four adults staring at her. "Uh, Avery?" Olivia asked, walking up to her daughter.

Avery quickly shut the phone, shoving it in her pocket, making sure her mother didn't see who she was texting. "Yeah?" she asked, trying to seem as normal as possible. Olivia pointed to the ground near Avery's feet. Avery saw the bottle of pain pills near her feet, and nodded, comprehending why everyone was looking at her. "Oh, uh, thanks" she said, bending down to pick up the pills. Her phone began to beep, signaling a text, as she stood, and opened the bottle, taking out two pills. She took her phone out of her pocket and opened it, viewing the text, before replying with a message of her own, all the while, putting the pills in her mouth and taking a drink of the bottle of water on Olivia's desk.

Olivia stared at her daughter, wondering who could be on the phone. "Multitasking at its finest" Elliot whispered, leaning closer to his partner. Olivia let out a small laugh, and nodded.

The two watched as Avery put her phone back in her pocket, before taking off her backpack and tossing the pills in it. "Well, I need to get to school. I'll see you later" she said, as her phone beeped once more.

"Who are you texting" Olivia asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Avery looked at her mother over her phone and shrugged. "No one."

"Uh huh" Elliot began, taking a step closer to the teenager. "Now, would this 'no one' be Ian Fisher?"

He watched as Avery's eyes grew wide. "How did you-"

"Next time you talk to Lizzie, make sure she doesn't have the phone on speakerphone." Olivia looked over at Elliot before looking at her daughter, worried about not knowing anything about this Ian guy.

"Well, would you look at the time, I have to go" Avery said in a rush. She walked up to Olivia and gave her a quick hug, before glaring at Elliot, warning him not to say anything. "Bye" was all she said, before walking out of the squadroom, making sure to wave at Cragen through his office blinds.

As soon as Avery was out of sight, Olivia turned to Elliot, worried. "Ian Fisher? What do you know about him?"

Elliot laughed at his partner's concern. He knew the feeling of not knowing what his teenage daughters were up to, and he hated it, so he decided to share what he knew. "Well, he's a senior at Roosevelt High. Avery and him have nearly every class together, including Theatre"

"Figures she'd go for an actor" Fin commented. Olivia looked over her shoulder at him, raising an eyebrow. "Hey, I'm just saying," he said, trying to defend what he had said.

Olivia rolled her eyes, before looking back at her partner. "What else do you know about him?" she asked, pushing Fin away from his desk, so she could access his computer.

"Olivia, you are not going to do a background check on a seventeen year old" Elliot said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Olivia sighed. "You already ran one didn't you?"

Elliot smiled before nodding. "This morning. Anyway, blonde hair, green eyes. B average student. A, in the words of Elizabeth Stabler, 'total hottie'."

Olivia rubbed her face. She had to admit, she wasn't ready for Avery to start dating, and the fact that she had kept her little crush on him a secret, only worried her more. "Liv, come on, Avery knows how to handle herself. She's not a little girl."

Olivia looked at her partner and nodded. "That's the point. I never got to have that time with her, so it seems like she's growing three times faster than your kids did."

Before Elliot could respond, Cragen opened his office door, and stepped into the bullpen. "Olivia! I need to speak with you."

She looked at Elliot, confused. "I swear, if Avery got herself into more trouble already, I don't know what I'm going to do" she said with a small smile.

Elliot faked a smile. He knew what Cragen was going to tell her, and he knew it was nothing good.

Olivia walked into Cragen's office, closing the door behind her, before she took a seat across from him. "What's up Captain?"

Cragen let out a sigh, unsure of how to explain to her that the man she feared most, was no longer behind bars. "Olivia, I don't know how to say this, but-"

"Oh God, did something happen to Avery? I mean she was just in here, and-"

"Olivia, your daughter's fine. But there's something I need to tell you." Olivia nodded, becoming slightly calmer now that she knew Avery was alright. "Olivia, Lowell Harris escaped."

Olivia froze. She honestly didn't know how to react to the news she was just given. The man who had trapped her in a basement, sexually assualted her, and tried to rape her, had escaped? "What?" Olivia asked, speaking quietly. "How?"

Cragen stood from his desk, knowing Olivia was bound to break down at any moment, and he was going to be there to comfort her. "A few days ago, he had been sent to solitary confinement. When they went to release him, he was gone. They think it was an inside job." Cragen looked at Olivia, and took in a deep breath, as he watched her take in each piece of information. "Liv, they found your name in his cell."

Olivia looked at her captain, not knowing whether to be shocked, confused, scared, or all of the above. "They found, my name?"

Cragen nodded. "This came this morning" he said, handing her an envelope with her name printed on the front. She opened the letter, and read the small note, her eyes wide, as her hands began to shake.

_Detective Benson,_

_I can't wait to see you again. You're the only one who got away, but don't worry, I intend to fix that. Look out._

_~Officer Harris_

Olivia put the letter down, and for the first time, Cragen could see just how scared she was of him. "Olivia, maybe you and Avery should leave, for a couple of days, until they can find Harris" he said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Captain, if I let him ruin my life, he's won. That's exactly what he wants."

"But you're not the only one you're responsible for now. What if this sick bastard hurts Avery?"

Olivia looked at Cragen, tears threatening to fall. She knew how protective he was of Avery, she was, afterall, practically his granddaughter. "Captain-"

Taking a deep breath, Cragen spoke, knowing he would anger Olivia with what he had to say. "Olivia, you're off this case, and until we find Harris, I want you to becareful."

Olivia nodded, before getting out of her chair, and walking to the door, angry that she had just been taken off the case. Without another word, she opened the door, and walked into the squadroom, slamming it on her way out.

Elliot noticed his partner's change in mood, and quickly went over to comfort her. "Liv? What happened?" Without a word, she thrust the letter into his hands. He read the message, his eyes growing wide, and his nostrils flaring at the thought that someone had threatened his partner, his best friend. "Harris?"

"He escaped El. Cragen kicked me off the case until they find him." Before she could say another word, her office phone began to ring. She quickly walked over to her desk, and answered the phone. "Detective Benson, Special Victims" she said into the phone, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Detective Benson. It's nice to hear your voice again."

Olivia's eyes grew wide. She quickly got Elliot's attention, as she put the phone on speaker. "What do you want?" she asked, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible. She didn't want him, or anyone else around her, to hear just how afraid she was at the moment.

"I just wanted to say, you and your partner are taking an awful long time to solve these three murders."

Elliot looked at Fin, before mouthing the words 'trace the call' to him, careful not to let Harris hear. Olivia took a deep breath. "What do you know Harris?"

He gave a small laugh over the phone. "Well, all I can say, is you better be damn lucky that bus crashed, or little Avery would be laying in the morgue next to Paige." Olivia clenched her fist, as did Elliot. This sick bastard knew about Avery, and the bus accident, there was no telling how long he had been watching them all.

Elliot, unable to stand by and listen to his best friend's sexual assaulter, rushed up to Olivia's side and pushed his face closer to the phone, making it hard for Olivia to hear what he had to say. "Listen you piece of crap. I'm going to find you, and when I do, I'll make sure everyone hear gets a piece of you, before I kill you myself."

Harris let out another laugh, amused at Elliot's threat. "Detective Benson, tell your partner, Detective Stabler, that if he knows what's best for him, he'll stay out of my way. You already have two victims Olivia, I plan on making you my third." With that he hung up the phone.

Elliot looked over at Fin and Munch, hoping they got an idea where the signal was coming from. "Please tell me you were able to trace it."

Fin nodded, unsure if he should tell Elliot the answer. "He used a payphone" he began, trying to gain eye contact with Olivia, hoping she wouldn't freak out when he continued, "a block from Roosevelt High."

Olivia's, as well as Elliot's, eyes grew wide with both concern, and fear. "I need to get Avery" Olivia said, rushing out of the bullpen.

Elliot ran after her, catching up to her and grabbing her shoulders. "Olivia, he knows going to your daughter is the first thing you're going to do. Let me go get her. Fin will take you home, and stay there until I get back to the apartment with Avery."

Olivia looked up into her partner's eyes and sighed, giving him a small nod. "Becareful" she whispered.

Elliot nodded. It scared him to know that the same man who had almost raped Olivia while undercover, was now so close to her teenage daughter. "Let's go Baby-Girl" Fin said, walking up behind her. "Munch, tell Cap what's up" he said over his shoulder to his partner, who only nodded, before going into Cragen's office.

The three of them got into the elevator. The ride to the lobby was painfully quiet, and with each minute, Olivia only worried more and more. She hated not being able to go save her daughter, but she knew Elliot was right about Harris waiting for her.

"I'll bring her back" Elliot whispered, wrapping his arms around his best friend, holding her close. The two pulled apart, and Olivia nodded, before getting into the car with Fin and driving off to her apartment, leaving Elliot to go retrieve Avery, hoping Harris hadn't made it to the teen first.

* * *

**Drama! haha. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but you be the judge of it :) **

**Well, I think I'm going to start this rule with all of my fanfictions, and I hope it sticks. I'll start at the same number, and if the response is good, I'll raise my expectations. So, at least 10 reviews and I'll post the new chapter :) (which is half written, and involves Ian ;]) but only if I get those reviews :)**

**Please and Thank you**


	9. Panic

**Ok, so sorry yet again for the delay. I'm just going to upload a new chapter of every one of my stories, because for some reason, I can't upload them from my dorm, which completely sucks, so I'm going to tell you now that it'll be a while for updates, but hopefully not that long where you all lose interest. (P.S. i'm putting this on all my other stories, so if you read more than one of mine, you'll already know this ;) )**

**Anyway, we finally get to see this Ian character that has recieved much attention from Avery. Does Harris get to Avery? Or does Elliot get to her just in time? You must read to find out!**

**I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER: SVU OR ITS CHARACTERS; DICK WOLF DOES. LUCKY BUM. IF I DID OWN THEM, THE FIRST STORY WOULD BE AN ACTUAL EPISODE ;)**

* * *

Elliot quickly parked the squad car in the first availabe spot he found, not caring that it was for administration. His badge would settle any disputes he would have later. He got out of the car, making sure to lock the door, before running into the building. He had been here enough times with Olivia and Avery to know where the administration office was. Quickly entering the building, he rushed up to the front office, hoping they could tell him, and quickly, where Avery was at the moment.

"Hello, can I help you?" an overly sarcastic receptionist asked Elliot, never once looking up to acknowledge his presence.

"Detective Stabler" he replied, shoving his badge under her face, forcing her to look at it. Once she saw the badge, she looked up, unimpressed. "I need to know where Avery Benson is."

The receptionist looked at Elliot and rolled her eyes. "They don't pay me enough for this" she muttered, as she began to type on the computer. "She has P.E. at this time, but due to, her most recent injury, she isn't allowed to be there."

"Where is she? I need to take her home" Elliot said, clipping his badge back to his belt.

The receptionist shrugged. "I don't get paid to baby-sit the students, Detective. Now, you're going to have to sign her out if you want to take her home, and-"

"This is an emergency!" Elliot thought for a moment, then realized where he would be guarenteed to find Avery. He put on his famous Stabler grin, and leaned against the counter, knowing the young woman wouldn't be able to resist. "Where's the theatre room?"

* * *

Elliot walked down the empty hall, heading to the theatre room where he knew Avery would be. The girl was obsessed with Theatre, so he knew that when she wasn't allowed to go to P.E. because of her wound, she'd be spending her extra time there. It was quiet, every student in class. Occationally he would see a student, rushing to the bathroom, or someone trying to find something in their locker that they forgot. He even saw a few teachers on their way to lunch, but lucky for him, there was no sign of Harris, and he planned to keep it that way.

It wasn't hard finding the theatre room, after all, it was the only room in the school that had a giant sign above it with theatre masks. He decided to go through one of the stage doors Avery had shown him, that led into the room, just incase there was class going on. He quietly openend the door, and entered the room, walking up the stairs, stopping when he heard the all to familiar voice.

"Okay, how about we do this, and then do the kick."

Elliot quietly walked up the stairs, and smiled, seeing Avery safe and sound. She was on the stage, and from where he stood backstage, he could see she was with a boy, practicing some kind of dance. Elliot debated whether he should go up to her and talk, but after thinking for a while, he decided against it, figuring it would be okay to let Avery finish her practice. He sat on one of the steps, and watched as Avery played music from the stereo behind the two. She, as well as the boy, danced, and Elliot didn't know whether to be impressed, or disturbed. The way this boy kept grabbing Avery's waist and thighs was a little unsettling. Before he could make his way to the two, the music stopped. Elliot watched as both Avery, and her dance partner, sat on the stage floor, exhausted.

"So, that was a good routine. I like it."

Avery turned to face the boy and smiled. "Thanks Ian," she began. Elliot sighed. So this was the infamous Ian Avery and Lizzie had been speaking about. "But somehow I get the feeling you only like it because of the close contact."

Ian turned to her and smiled. "Well, that's a plus" he said with a wink, before shaking some of his blonde hair out of his eyes. "Avery?"

"Yeah?"

Ian placed a hand on the side of Avery's face, while she watched him with wide eyes. "Have I every told you how beautiful you are?" he asked leaning in towards her.

"Don't you dare" Elliot whispered, more to himself, as he watched Ian move closer to his best friend's daughter.

"Ian, I-" Avery felt Ian's lips on hers, and before she knew what she was doing, her arms looped around his neck, as her hands found themselves woven into his hair.

Elliot didn't know what to do. Of course he wasn't her father, but he was the closest thing to one she had to one, plus, he didn't feel comfortable knowing Avery was doing something his partner would definitely not approve of. Before he could stop the two teens, he felt his phone vibrate in his front pocket. Pulling it out, he noticed it was Olivia calling. "Hello" he answered, walking further down the stairs so Avery and Ian wouldn't know he was there. "No, she's, uh, she's fine." He looked over his shoulder, and furrowed his brows when he saw Avery laying on her back, Ian on top of her, his hands unbuttoning her shirt. "Um Liv, you should probably talk to her about this Ian guy."

Avery pulled Ian closer, but when she felt his hands travel to her waist, she tried to push him off. "Uh, Ian, I think we should stop" she said inbetween kisses. She tried to push him off, but when she felt him put even more weight on her, she began to panic.

"Avery, you can't start something, and not expect to finish it" he said, pushing her harder into the stage floor.

"Ian," Avery began, trying to push him off again, starting to realize what a mistake this was. "No, Ian, I'm serious stop. Stop" she said, when he sat on top of her, keeping her pinned down.

Elliot turned to see what all the commotion was about, still on the phone with his best friend. Once he saw what was happening between the two, he got angry, and knew he had to stop it. "Liv, I gotta go." With that, he hung up the phone, shoving it in his pocket, before climbing the stairs, heading onto the stage.

Avery, completely scared, tried to fight Ian off, but he only pinned her hands to the stage, as he kissed her roughly. "Dammit Avery," he said, pulling off her shirt, revealing the small tank top she had on underneath. "I never knew you had curves like this."

Avery tried to scream, but Ian placed his mouth over hers, muffling whatever sounds she was making. The more she struggled, the harder her back was pushed into the floor.

"Get the hell off her" Elliot said, as he yanked Ian off of Avery, pinning him down to the floor, before he handcuffed the teen.

Avery, once she saw Elliot, grew wide-eyed. "Elliot! Stop! What are you doing?" She saw how Elliot ignored her.

He pulled Ian up, his hands cuffed behind his back, and glared at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Avery got inbetween Ian and Elliot, which confused the detective. "Elliot, what are you doing?"

"Avery, this boy was trying to hurt you. He almost-"

"No, no no. This is a rehearsed thing" Avery said, before placing her hand over her face, trying to hide herself from the embarrassment Elliot's actions would cause her.

Elliot, surprised, looked around, and understood what she ment. Sitting in the first two rows, were two adults, who were just as surprised as Ian was. "What's going on here?"

Avery grabbed Ian away from Elliot's grasp, before answering. "We're doing presentations on dangerous situations, and awareness about different criminal acts. It's a volunteer group, and Ian and I are supposed to show how easy it is to become overpowered, even if you think you know how to handle yourself."

Elliot let out a sigh, feeling like an idiot. "Um, these are kinda digging into my wrists."

Both Avery and Elliot looked at Ian, who was still handcuffed. "Sorry" Elliot muttered, as he quickly undid the handcuffs, before shoving them into his back pocket.

Ian quickly pushed himself away from Avery, making sure he avoided Elliot, scared of what he would do next. He looked at Elliot, and saw the look he was giving Avery. "Is he your father or something?"

"Yes-"

Avery looked at Ian and shook her head. "No" she said quickly, stopping Elliot from continuing. She gave Elliot a glare, telling him to keep quiet, and to her surprise, he did. Ian looked at Elliot, before turning to face Avery, stepping toward her, fixing his clothes. "Mr. and Mrs. Allen, I apologize for this, incident. Detective Stabler is-"

"Detective Stabler? You mean to tell me that this man is an actual one of New York's finest?" a man who was in his early forties, with graying hair, asked, excited.

Avery nodded, looking over at Elliot, before smirking and turning to face Mr. Allen. "Yes, actually, he's a part of the Special Victims Unit here in Manhattan" she said with a smirk, knowing Elliot was going to kill her for it.

Mr. Allen looked at his wife, before turning to face the three on stage. "Detective Stabler, how would you like to help us raise awareness of how to keep yourself from being in situations like this?"

Elliot looked at Avery, raising an eyebrow. He was nowhere near interested in acting, but he knew Avery, nor Mr. Allen for that matter, would take no for an answer. "Uh, well, I-"

"He'd love to!" Avery said, throwing a smile at her mother's partner.

"Great!" Mr. Allen said, excited.

Elliot looked over at Avery, giving her a smirk of his own. Two could play at this game. "In fact, I can also get my partner, Detective Benson, to help with this. She's great when it comes to assault awareness" he said with a smile, looking at Avery. He knew she was annoyed, but at the moment, it didn't care.

"Good! Avery will give you the details" was all Mr. Allen said, before he and his wife walked out of the room.

Avery turned to Elliot and scoffed. "Really?"

"Hey, you volunteered me."

"So, how does getting back at me involve getting my mother involved?"

Elliot looked at her and gave her another smirk. "Because, you're the one who's going to tell her she has been volunteered to do this."

Avery groaned. It was times like this she really could do without Elliot. Sure, he was the only thing to a father she knew, but still, he could be a bit, extreme, at times. She walked over to the end of the stage, grabbed her backpack, and slung it over her shoulder. She saw Ian walk up to her, and smiled when she felt her heart skip a beat. She saw the look she was getting from Elliot, but at that moment, she honestly didn't care.

"Avery?"

Avery looked at Ian and smiled, trying her hardest not to blush in front of him. "Yes Ian?"

She noticed Ian start to wring his hands out. He only did this when he was nervous, and the fact that Elliot was staring at the two of them talk, was only making things harder for him. "Well, I was wondering, are we, you know, are we still up for tomorrow night?"

Avery smiled once more. So far he was still interested, but unknown to her, Elliot had ways of ruining this. "Oh, Avery is busy tomorrow night. Sorry I-an"

"Ian" Ian corrected for Elliot, before turning to face him. He saw the detective fold his arms across his chest, before letting out a sigh. "Well, I'll see you later Avery." He leaned in to give Avery a kiss, but gave her a quick peck on the cheek, when he heard Elliot clear his throat behind him. "Nice to meet you Detective" he said, rushing quickly to the door. He looked at Elliot, then back at Avery, before leaving the room.

Avery looked at Elliot and scoffed. "I can not believe you" she muttered, before making her way to the door.

Elliot quickly followed her out of the room, and down the hallway. He stopped next to her, at her locker, and leaned up against the lockers near Avery's. "Come on, he's not your type."

Avery leaned back, so that Elliot could see her from behind her locker door. "How do you know what my type is?" she asked, before burying her face back into her locker, looking for one of her school books.

Elliot shrugged, forgetting that she couldn't see the action. "Avery, I need to get you home."

"Why?" she asked from inside her locker. When Elliot didn't answer, she slammed the locker door shut, and stared at him. "Oh God, did something happen to my mom?"

Elliot shook his head. "I'll tell you on the way. Right now, I just need to get you back to the apartment." With that, he grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hall, and out of the building.

* * *

**Ok, so kinda lame one and choppy, but whatever. Haha. Reviews please. If you read some of my other stuff, you know the 10 review rule ;) Maybe i'll lower the number, because I am not happy with this chapter at all.**


	10. Father Figure

**So, the 10 rule, as expected, kinda sucked. Haha, people are accusing me of "writing for the reviews" which is total crap, but whatever. All I ask, is that you review, I mean how hard can it be right?  
Anyway, sorry it's taking me forever and a day to update everything. I have been so busy with school; college is kind of kicking my ass right now. My dad and my close friend were both in the hospital, and I am so uninspired to write now...I have no clue why :( Not to mention finals and the fact that I had to check out, and move back home for a month :/ So honestly, I'm so so so sorry for the huge delay. If you're reading any of my other stories, you'll probably get this little shpeal as well. **

**So, I decided to give a little more prespective to the whole Avery/Elliot relationship. Let's see how this goes...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER: SVU; DICK WOLF DOES**

* * *

Elliot pulled Avery out of the school building, and into the parking lot, toward his car. "Where are we going?" Avery asked, becoming curious as to why he was in such a hurry. Elliot, not wanting to stop until Avery was safe with Olivia in their apartment, only continued to pull her to the car. "Dammit Elliot, what the hell is going on!" Avery yelled, pulling her arm out of his grasp.

He looked at her, confused, and slightly shocked that she had yelled at him, but also understood how she was feeling. "Just please, get in the car. I'll tell you on the way," he said, opening his passenger door for her.

Reluctantly, she got into the car, slamming her door. She waited for Elliot to get into the drivers seat and start the car, before turning to him and speaking. "Please tell me what's going on. Tell me my mother's okay," she said, her eyes becoming watery at the thought of the only family she had being hurt.

Seeing his best friend's daughter so scared about her mother hurt Elliot. She was, after all, practically his daughter as well. "You're mom's fine. She's at the apartment," he said, placing a hand on her boucing knee. "Avery," he began softly, forcing her to look at him. "Your mother, a few years ago, um, there's someone after her," he finally said, watching as Avery's eyes widened.

"What do you mean there's someone after her?"

"Someone who wants to get back at your mom for putting them in jail is coming for her, and now that they know about you, they want to get her through you."

Avery looked at Elliot, angry and scared. "Someone's coming after her? I thought you were supposed to protect her." She looked at Elliot, no longer able to hide the tears that were silently falling down her cheek. "I thought you were supposed to have her back. You're her partner, you should be watching her, making sure no one hurts her! How can she protect me, if she can't even find people to protect herself!"

Elliot, understanding why Avery was so angry and confused, wrapped his arms around the ranting teenager. "Hey," he said softly, pushing her head into his chest to cry, "I know that you're scared but trust me, I will not let him hurt you or your mother." He listened to Avery continue to cry, as he rubbed her back comforting her.

Avery pulled away from Elliot, wiped her eyes, and sighed. He had done so much for her and Olivia. The only reason she was able to be adopted, was because he had signed the papers with Olivia, making him just as responsible for her safety as she was. "Elliot why are you doing this?"

Confused, Elliot looked Avery in the eye. "Looking after you? Because it's my job," he stated.

Avery shook her head. "No, acting like a father. You know my situation, I never had one. I walk into your life, and you have been nothing but kind and loving to me. A little overprotective yes," she said with a smile, referring to what had just happened with Ian, "But loving nonetheless."

"You're my best friend's daughter. You're practically one of my own. Of course I'm going to be that father figure for you, ever child needs one. And I promise, no one is going to hurt the two of you."

Avery let out a small sigh. "Thank you," she whispered, as she buckled her seat belt and stared out the window.

"You're welcome sweetheart," he said, placing a kiss on the crown of her head, not caring if she would feel uncomfortable. Lucky for him, she smiled, feeling loved rather than uncomfortable. "Well then, let's get you home. I'm sure you're mother's worried sick about you," he said, buckling his seat belt and taking off towards Olivia's apartment building.

* * *

When the two arrived at Olivia's aparrtment, they ran inside, not bothering with waiting for the elevator, and ran up the stairs to the fourth floor. Avery quickly ran to her front door and began to knock on it, too out of breath to speak. Elliot came up behind her, and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't make her even more jumpy than she already is," he warned, before knocking on the door, less violently than Avery had.

The door opened, and before the two knew what was happening, they were staring down the barrel of Olivia's gun. Shocked, Avery looked at Elliot.

It took a few seconds for Olivia to realize who was at the door, but when she did, she quickly lowered her weapon with a sigh. "Oh thank God you're okay," she said, her eyes fixed on Avery.

Without another word, Avery rushed up to her mother, who was waiting with open arms. Olivia wrapped her arms around her daughter, quickly kissing her forehead and rubbing her back soothingly. "It's okay," Olivia said, squeezing her daughter, letting her know that she was fine. "Come in," she said, pulling Avery into the apartment with her, Elliot following the two ladies.

Once the three were inside, Elliot quickly closed the door, making sure to lock it. He turned toward the two girls and smiled. Seeing his best friend fall quickly into motherhood made him happy. He always knew Olivia would be a great mother, but now that he was actually witnessing her with Avery, he couldn't believe how great they were together.

"Elliot?"

Elliot turned to face his partner. His heart hurt seeing the tears fall from Olivia's eyes. "Yes Liv?" he asked, stepping toward her, wrapping his arm around her waist. He wanted her to know that she wasn't alone in this. He was there to help. He was there to make sure both of them remained safe, and he would be there until Harris was caught, and long after.

Olivia turned into Elliot, wrapping both of her arms around his waist, before snuggling her head into his chest. "Thank you," she whispered, taking a deep breath. Somehow she felt safe in his arms. She took another deep breath, smelling his cologne, before letting out another small sob.

"You never have to thank me for this Liv," he said, running a hand through her silky brown hair. "You know Avery is practically my daughter. I would do anything to keep the two of you safe."

Olivia pulled her head off of Elliot's chest gave him a small smile. Elliot smiled back, finally seeing his partner comforted in her time of distress. Olivia took one of her hands away from his waist and placed it on his face, caressing his cheek with her thumb. Before either knew what was happening, Elliot was leaning down, his lips inches away from Olivia's.

Had Avery not cleared her throat, Elliot would have gone in for the kill. "Uh," Avery began, a little uncomfortable of what was happening in front of her.

Olivia looked at Avery from the corner of her eye, and then back at Elliot, who was still leaning down close to her. "Oh, um," she began, backing away from Elliot, a slight blush creeping up on her cheek.

Neither knew what to say, both too embarassed to speak. Lucky for them, Avery knew how to break an awkward moment. "So, um, you have to speak on sexual assault awareness next week at my school, k bye," she said in a rush, before running into her room.

Olivia watched Avery run out of the room, before turning away from Elliot, but making sure his arm stayed around her waist. "Woah, woah, woah, Avery get back in here."

Avery opened her bedroom door, and came back into the living room, her eyes avoiding both her mother's and Elliot's. "It's not my fault," she muttered, as she bit her bottom lip, a nervous habit.

"What's not your fault?" Olivia asked, confused as to what her daughter was talking about.

Avery looked up at Elliot and smiled. "Elliot volunteered the two of you to talk about sexual assault for this group at my school," she said with a smirk. She watched as Elliot's jaw dropped, surprised that she had sold him out.

"You punk, technically it was your fault we both have to do it," Elliot said, furrowing his eyebrows.

Avery shrugged. "Serves you right for barging onto the stage and making a scene...no pun intended," she said with a small smile. She watched as Elliot shook his head, smirking.

Olivia looked over her shoulder at her partner and smiled. "What did you do?"

Elliot shrugged. "Well, I thought Avery was in trouble. Turns out it was only a skit for her volunteer group. I, uh, I-

"Made a scene, got overprotective, went Stabler crazy," Avery said with a smile.

Elliot looked at Avery before continuing. "I guess I got a little overprotective, because the next thing I knew, we were volunteered to talk about sexual assault." Elliot looked at Avery, before looking down at Olivia, a smile on his face. "Well, at least you don't have to worry about Ian anymore."

Avery looked up at Elliot and frowned. Without a word, she grabbed one of the pillows from the couch and threw it at Elliot, hitting him in the head. "That's not funny," she said, before throwing him a glare.

Olivia looked at her daughter, watching as she sat on the couch, her arms folded over her chest. "I'm pretty sure one of you will exlain this to me later." Avery looked at her mother and sighed, before shrugging.

Elliot let out a small chuckle. He knew Avery was annoyed that he had ruined any chance of Ian asking her out, but it was his job to chase away any potential boyfriend of hers. "That's probably Cragen," he said, when the three heard his cell phone begin to ring. "I need to get back to the precinct, but I'll be here later to check on the two of you."

Olivia nodded, as he let go of her waist. "Becareful," she whispered to him, fixing his tie.

Elliot smiled. "I will. I'll be back soon," he said, before gently placing a kiss on her forehead. He quickly walked to the door, afraid of what she would say about the affection he was showing toward the two of them. He unlocked the door, and opened it, before he heard Avery's voice.

"Elliot!" He turned, only to have Avery's arms thrown around his body. "Thank you, for everything," she said, before burying her face into his chest.

Elliot quickly wrapped his arms around the teenager. "You're welcome," he said, rubbing her back. Avery let go of Elliot and watched as he walked out of the apartment and down the hall, before closing the door, locking it.

She turned to her mother and sighed. There were so many questions running through her head, but somehow she couldn't find the words to speak. "What's going on?" she finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

Olivia sat on the couch and patted the seat next to her, telling Avery to join her. Avery did as her mother asked, and sat next to her on the couch. "Avery," she began, placing her hand on the teenager's knee, "there's something I need to tell you."

* * *

**sooooooo review please. It'll make my day, seriously!**

**I think the whole 10 review rule is crap, especially since some people have complained, plus I'm not exactly following it myself, so sorry about that :/**

**But if you leave reviews, it honestly does give me some motivation to continue, so please review :)**


	11. Truth

**Soooo, I'm soooo sorry it's taken me forever to update. I'm probably the worst author in the world :(**

**I feel terrible about it. School is so stressful, especially now, since I'm taking on a full case load. Hopefully I can get some time to myself to update, but I can't promise anything. Please, I hope people don't lose interest in this story, and I hope I don't lose readers because I haven't been able to update quickly. Once more, sorry for everything :(**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER: SVU; DICK WOLF DOES.

* * *

**

Avery looked at Olivia, unsure of what was going to be said. She kept silent, hoping everything would be explained, especially after what had happened at school with Elliot. "Mom? Is everything okay?"

Olivia let out a small sigh, unsure of how to explain everything that had happened at Sealview. "Well, you know about Sealview right?"

Avery gave a slight nod. Sure, she had known that something had happened during her time undercover, but she never received any details. Olivia always made sure to keep those images away from her daughter. "Well," Olivia began, as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, giving herself a few extra moments to stall. "I, uh, while I was there, um." She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and continued. "There was this guard, and at first he was nice to me. He helped when Fin, who was also undercover, started to beat me. It wasn't until a riot started, did I realize what a bad guy he actually was. He handcuffed me, and said he was taking me to the hole. He, um, he dragged me to the basement, it was the only place without cameras, and when we were down there, I saw the mattress laying on the floor." Olivia took a deep breath, before she wiped her eyes free from the tears that began to fall down her face.

"Mom," Avery said, as she placed her hand on Olivia's knee. "You don't have to tell me this if you don't feel comfortable. I understand."

Olivia looked at Avery and smiled. She knew her daughter needed to know everything that was happening, but it made her feel good knowing she wasn't going to push her to know the details. "It's alright Avery, you need to know," she said, as she placed her hand on top of the teenagers. "I, uh, his name was Harris, Lowell Harris, and he pushed me onto the mattress. He uncuffed me, and the first thing I did, was punch the bastard in the face and run." Olivia looked up and smiled when she saw Avery smirk. "He, uh, I hid, but he found me. He beat me, and he handcuffed me to the door. I screamed, God I screamed for my life in that basement, hoping someone would hear me, but then Harris slapped me across the face." By this time, Olivia was letting the tears fall down her face, not bothering with any attempt to stop them. "He, uh, he unzipped his pants and, um." She looked at Avery, making sure to choose her words carefully, hoping to make this situation as unawkward as possible. "He exposed his penis to me, and tried to force me to give him oral sex. Luckily Fin made it to the basement in time, and stopped Harris from making me do anything."

Avery grabbed Olivia's hand, and gave it a small squeeze, letting her mother know that she was there for her. Olivia wrapped her other hand around her daughter's, showing her graditude, before flashing a small smile. "Harris was sent to jail, thanks to another victim's I.D. and I started going to counseling. I thought it was all behind me, until Harris broke out of prison, and started sending me threats, saying he was coming after me." Olivia turned to face Avery, and gave a deep sigh, wiping away the tears that stained her cheeks.

"How does he know about me then?" Avery asked, confused as to how Harris had threatened her as well.

Olivia shrugged, as she let out a deep breath. "He probably had me followed. I don't doubt he had connections outside of prison. When they found his empty cell, they found my name. Avery, I'm scared of what he's going to do to you, and as much as I hate to do it, we're going to have to have someone watch you until Harris is caught."

"What about you?" Avery asked, knowing that Olivia needed to be protected, no matter how much it pained her to do so.

"Cragen took me off the case," she said, rubbing her eyes, not caring that her make-up had been wiped completely off her face. "He's not letting me work it, until Harris is back behind bars.

"Well, you need to-" Avery began, before she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Both women looked toward the door, Olivia a little jumpy to say the least. "Stay here," Olivia said, getting off the couch. She grabbed her gun off the counter, before she carefully made her way to the door. She took one last deep breath, before she grabbed the door handle. She mentally counted to three, and opened the door, making sure she kept her gun aimed at the man standing in her hallway. She was prepared to protect her daughter, no matter the cost. It was only a matter of time before she and this man came face to face one again, only this time, she was ready, or so she thought.

* * *

**Muahahahah, who's at the door? Do you know? Bet you don't ;)**

**haha**

**sorry it's such a short chapter. I didn't have munch time, and lately i've lost my muse...well i never really had a muse, but i've lost all the time i've had for writing. It's been filled with school, and work, and all this other stress :/**

**Sorry. Hopefully you are all still interested in this. Thank you to all my readers, thank you for sticking with me. **

**Please, review, you don't know the joy it brings me :)**

**Please and thank you :)**


	12. Government Protection

**So so so sorry it has taken me this long to update. College was crazy, and finals made it even worse. Not to mention other personal problems, but now that it's summer, I'll hopefully be able to get more writing done. Now, on to the story! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER: SVU; DICK WOLF DOES :/ BOOO**

* * *

Olivia opened the door, her gun drawn and aimed. She wasn't afraid to shoot if that ment Avery would stay safe.

"Olivia?"

Olivia lowered her gun slowly, recognizing the voice of the man that stood behind her door. "Porter?" Olivia put the safety on her gun, before tucking it into the waistband of her pants. "Dean, what are you doing here?"

"I heard about Harris. Cragen called me, Liv, why won't you get a protection detail?" he asked, stepping closer to her, trying to creep his way into her apartment.

"Cragen called you?" She watched as he nodded, before she rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I told him no."

Porter smiled and shook his head. "Stubborn as always, but I hear it's not just about you now. What does your daughter have to say about this?"

Olivia looked at Porter, confused. She looked at the two officers that stood behind Porter and sighed. "Who told you about her?"

"Cragen did."

Olivia let out another sigh. She knew she would have to let the protective detail stay, especially because her life wasn't the only one in danger. She was a mom now, which ment she had to think of Avery before herself. "Come in," she said, moving aside to allow him entry.

Porter quickly turned to the two officers behind him and nodded. "You two stay out here, keep watch. I'll be back in a minute." The two nodded their heads and watched Porter walk into the apartment, before turning to keep a look out.

"I can't believe Cragen called you," Olivia said, as she closed the door. She motioned to the couch, letting Porter take a seat before he spoke.

"He figured you would want to have a detail you already knew."

"Mom? Is everything okay?"

The two turned to see Avery standing near her bedroom door, a wooden stick in her hand, ready to attack if needed. Olivia let out a small chuckle when she saw her daughter's weapon of choice. "Yeah, we're okay." Olivia turned to Porter, before she turned back to Avery. "Avery, this is Agent Dean Porter. Porter, this is my daughter, Avery."

Porter quickly stood up from the couch, stepped up behind Olivia, and reached his hand across. He waited for Avery to shake his hand, before he smiled and nodded his head slighty. "Nice to meet you Avery."

Avery looked up at Porter, before looking at her mom from the corner of her eye. Something about the way Olivia was standing made it obvious that there was some tension between her and Porter. "Likewise," she mumbled, shaking his hand quickly, before stepping next to her mother.

She looked back and forth between the two. Olivia looked at her bedroom door, her eyebrows furrowed and her lips pressed tight together, something she only did when she wanted to say something but wasn't sure how it would come across. Porter, on the other hand, stared at the floor, finding the spot inbetween his shoes more interesting than the awkward silence that filled the apartment.

The silence was killing her; she hated the quiet. Finally, Avery let out an over-exaggerated sigh, watching as Olivia's head snapped up and her eyes met her own. "You okay?" she asked, placing her hand on Avery's shoulder.

Avery nodded, before rubbing her eyes. "Yeah, I just think I'm going to call it a night."

Olivia looked at her watch, before she raised an eyebrow. "Avery, it's only 5:30. I know you're not ti-"

"It's just, tonight has been very, exhausting," she said, her eyes looking at Olivia and Porter, before she took a deep breath. "I'll see you later."

"Good-night Avery," Olivia said, as she watched Avery go into her bedroom and close the door. She took a deep breath before turning to Porter. "Well, I-"

"Olivia, what happened between us, it's, um, I'm -"

"Porter, let's not go there," she said, raising her hand, hoping to dismiss the issue. She knew when she saw Porter on her doorstep it was going to be mentioned, but she wanted to avoid what had happened to them in the past as much as possible. "I just, I think it's time you go."

Porter nodded. He knew when he wasn't welcomed. He quickly made his way to the door, opened it, and stepped out. "I'll be right across the hall. Patrol is watching your building. Harris is not getting anywhere near here."

Olivia let out a sigh, giving him a small nod, before she watched him enter the apartment across the hall. She quickly closed the door, locked it and shook her head. Porter was back in her life, things with Elliot were changing, and it seemed like her life was becoming more complicated.

She quickly turned to head to her bedroom, but stopped when she passed Avery's bedroom door. She knew the teenager wasn't falling asleep anytime soon, and she wanted to know why she had lied about being tired to leave. Olivia knocked on the door, waiting for Avery to give her an answer, before she opened the door allowing her to peak her head in.

"Hey," she said, smiling when she saw Avery sitting on her bed, messing with her laptop. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," Avery answered with a nod, not bothering to look up from her computer. "Come on, please be online," she said to herself, watching her computer screen intently. She smiled when she felt the bed dip, as Olivia sat on the edge, watching her daughter type something.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked, watching as Avery's face changed from a smile to a pout.

Avery shrugged, pressed enter, and closed the laptop before placing it on her nightstand. "Ian," she answered simply, as she laid down on the bed. "Something happened today, and I wanted to explain it before it was blown out of proportion."

Olivia smiled. "Let me guess, Elliot?"

Avery let out a small chuckle and smiled. "Elliot," she responded with a nod.

Olivia crawled up the bed and laid down next to her daughter, smiling when the teenager moved her head to rest on the detective's shoulder. "What exactly did he do?" she asked, as her hand ran itself through her daughter's hair.

"Um, ask him to explain why the two of you have to give a presentation on rape presentation."

"What did you do?"

Avery let out another small chuckle. "Nothing, nothing. So, you going to tell me about you and Agent Porter?"

Olivia froze. "Um, well, let's just say Dean and I have a bad past... He was my agent when I went undercover in Oregon, but when he came back for another case, we kinda...well, let's just say there's a reason why we don't like the Feds."

Avery nodded, understanding what Olivia was getting at. "What did Elliot have to say about him?"

Olivia looked down at Avery and laughed. "Oh, he had a few choice words to say about Porter, some that I can't repeat."

They both let out a laugh, knowing how overprotective Ellliot was of his partner. "Tell you what, I'll order the Chinese, you pick the movie. We'll meet up in Tee minus 5 minutes?"

Avery looked up at her mother and smiled. "Deal!" she said, getting off her bed and walking out of the room into the living room.

Olivia watched her daughter go and smiled. Her life had changed so much since she had adopted Avery, and she would do anything to keep her safe.

* * *

Tuesday October 21st

Tuesday morning was different than most. Olivia woke up, earlier than she would any other day, sweating, her heart racing. She had hardly been able to sleep that night, no thanks to her nightmares of Harris harming her and Avery. Everytime she would close her eyes, she would see him, a knife to her throat, a gun to Avery's head, and everytime she would jolt up with a small scream. Lucky for her, Avery had fallen asleep after taking her pain medication, which ment Olivia's screams didn't wake her at all.

After a quick shower, Olivia got dressed and made her way to Avery's bedroom. She knocked on the teenager's door, before opening it, giving herself a small chuckle when she saw her daughter passed out on the bed, too tired to even get under the covers. "Avery," Olivia whispered, walking over to the bed and giving the teenager a small shake. "Avery, it's time to get up."

Avery's eyes slowly opened. "I'm up, I'm up," she mumbled, before turning over placing the pillow over her head.

"Come on Avery. Get up."

Avery let out a sigh, before letting out a groan. She sat up, rubbed the last bit of sleep out of her eyes, and raised an eyebrow. "Since when are you my wake up call?" she asked with a smirk, reaching over to turn off her alarm on her phone before it went off.

Olivia rolled her eyes, as she stood from the bed. "Since I decided to drive you to school today. Now come on, get up. Take a shower, and becareful with your shoulder, doctors still want you to becareful with your wound."

Avery nodded, before taking off the jacket she had fallen asleep in, and headed to the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later the two were headed out of the apartment door, down the hall to the elevator, and out of the building. "So, does he really think he's not being obvious?" Avery asked, pulling a pair of sunglasses down over her eyes.

Olivia looked over her shoulder, spotting Porter, and rolled her eyes, before she pulled out her ringing cell phone. "Benson," she said into the device, as she got into the car along with Avery. "Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I'm done." She started the car, and began to drive toward Avery's school. "Driving Avery to school," she said, as she stole a glance at her daughter. "Yes Elliot, I'll see you when I get to the precint. Okay, bye."

She quickly hung up the phone, put her phone in the empty cup holder and put on her own pair of sunglasses, before Avery spoke. "Detective Single calling to check up on you already?"

Olivia smiled, rolled her eyes, and nodded. "You know it."

Avery smiled. She knew how much Elliot loved Olivia, and the fact that he was making it this obvious made her wonder why the two of them weren't already married. "You bet I do," she whispered, grabbing her cell phone and sending another text to Ian, making sure they were okay after everything that had happened with Elliot.

Olivia walked into the precinct, frustrated and angry. Porter had followed them to Avery's school, and it didn't seem like he was making any effort to stay hidden. In all honesty, he was crappy at being secretive and stealthy.

* * *

She made her way into Cragen's office, barging in without knocking, too pissed off to care what he had to say. He was the one who had ordered the protective detail on her and Avery, so he was the one she was pissed at.

"Olivia?" he asked, noticing his detective enter his office. He watched as she slammed his door, before he let out a sigh. "You know about Porter." It was more of a statement rather than a question.

Olivia nodded, her nostrils flaring. She pressed her lips together tightly, hoping it would keep her from saying something she would regret. After a few deep breaths, she finally spoke. "Why Porter?"

Cragen sat at his desk and opened a file. "You two have history-"

"Exactly Captain, we have history. History I'd rather not relive." She looked up at Cragen and sighed, calming down just a bit. "How long is he going to be around?"

"For as long as it takes. Now, you think you can be professional about this?"

"What if I say no?"

"Well then, you're just going to have to suck it up." Olivia looked at Cragen, her eyebrows still furrowed, her nostrils still flared. "Now, get to work. The faster we find Harris and get him back behind bars, the faster you get rid of Porter."

Olivia sighed, turned on her heel, opened the door, and walked out of the office. She walked over to the whiteboard containing the pictures of their victims and the details, crossed her arms, and began to look over each little piece of information. She needed to solve this case, and she needed to do it as quickly as possible.

* * *

**Soooo...**

**I know this one kinda sounds ... crappy for lack of a better word.**

**I was kinda in a rush...but please I hope you guys continue to read this story, and hopefully updates are faster :)**

**Please Review! :) It'll make this summer suck a little less :)**


	13. Stalker

**Soooo, I'm not even going to bother with the whole introduction/author's notes, so let's just get straight to the story. Althought I will say, thank you once again to everyone who has stuck with this story! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER: SVU; DICK WOLF DOES**

* * *

Olivia stood, staring at the whiteboard, hoping to find the connection between their two victims. She needed to solve this case as soon as possible. She wanted to be the one to stay home with Avery, keeping her safe, but she wouldn't feel right doing that while they still had an open case.

Elliot walked into the squadroom trying to suppress a yawn. He had stayed up all night worrying about Avery and Olivia, after all, she was his best friend, and Avery was like a daughter to him. He smiled when he saw Olivia near the whiteboard. Quickly walking up behind her, he took a deep breath, getting a wiff of her lavender body wash, before his smile grew broader. "What are you doing here so early?" he asked, watching as she jumped, startled by his voice. "Sorry," he said, handing her a cup of fresh coffee, hoping it would be enough of an apology for scaring her.

She accepted the cup with a smile, taking a sip, before turning back to their murder board. "Couldn't sleep," she replied, before taking another sip of the hot liquid. "Thanks by the way."

Elliot gave a small shrug. "No problem. Anyway, where's Avery?" he asked, before he took a sip from his own foam cup.

Olivia turned away from the board to face her partner, smiling when she saw that famous Stabler grin. "She's at school, like any teenager should be," she said with a smug look, winking at him.

"Smartass," he said, as he nudged her shoulder with his. "Anyway, I'm surprised you're not there with her."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well ya know, Cragen ordered a protective detail on the two of us. Avery's at school, Porter's watching her."

Elliot choked on the coffee he had been drinking when he heard who was watching his best friend's daughter. "Porter's here?" he asked, after he finally swallowed the liquid. "What's that prick doing here?"

"I see you hate him, as always," she replied, taking another drink, trying to avoid the question. Elliot hated Porter even more than she did, and when he found out that the man was going to be around more, he was going to flip.

"You're avoiding the question," he said, raising his eyebrow.

Letting out a sigh, Olivia turned to her partner. "He's the detail. Cragen figured it would be best if it was someone I knew, so I would trust them."

"Why does it have to be Porter?" Elliot whined, slumping his shoulders down.

Olivia smiled. True, Elliot was acting like a seven year old, whining and complaining, but she found it extremely adorable, especially since her partner was now single. She would find herself thinking some very un-partner like things about Elliot, and now that he was divorced, she couldn't help but think she might have a chance with him. "El, let's not make this worse than it is okay? Let's just find Harris, and get him back in jail, so Porter can leave."

The two looked up when Munch entered the squadroom, Fin right behind, and knew their day had officially begun. "Benson, Stabler, what are you two doing here so early?" Munch asked, as he walked up to the duo.

"Well, might as well get an early start on this," Elliot said, pointing to their murder board.

Munch nodded, before heading to the coffee pot near the end of the room. "Sad news, we're out of coffee. I guess I'll make some more."

Fin's eyes widened at the thought of having to drink some more of his partner's coffee. "It's only 8:15 and you're already making me wanna call in sick."

Elliot smiled, before he leaned down and whispered into Olivia's ear, "Beats spending all day with Porter." He pulled away from Olivia, smirking, and walked towards his desk, leaving her with a small smirk of her own.

* * *

Avery walked into her homeroom, which also happened to be her theatre class she shared with Ian, and sat at her usual seat. "Avery!"

She turned when she heard someone call her name, a smile instantly forming when she saw who was talking to her. "Ian, hey."

He took a seat in the desk next to her, turning to face her, before he spoke up. "I got your message...and your voicemail...and your text-"

"Yeah, I just wanted to say sorry about Elliot-"

Ian let out a small chuckle, before he placed his hand over hers. "It's fine." Avery glanced down at his hand covering hers, smiling as she realized that he was still into her. "So this Elliot guy...he's not your dad is he?"

Avery let out a small laugh. "No no no. He's my mom's partner, although he's the closest thing to a father I've had. Why?"

Ian cleared his throat, squeezed her hand, and smiled before he continued. "Well, does that mean I have to ask his permission to date you then?"

Avery's eyes widened, as her smile grew. "Absolutely not!"

Ian smiled again, laughing at her eagerness. "What about your mom?"

Avery shrugged. Honestly the two of them had never discussed dating and boys, partially because it rarely came up. Olivia trusted Avery, but she still wanted to let her mother know who she was dating.

Ian obviously saw her hesitation in responding, so he decided to help her out. "How about I swing by early and meet your mom?"

Avery looked up into Ian's eyes and smiled. He was perfect, and the fact that he was willing to meet her mom made him even better. "That would be great."

Ian released the breath he had been holding and smiled. "Great, Friday?"

Avery nodded. "Friday sounds great!"

The bell rang, signalling the start of school, and the end of their conversation. The two quickly turned to the front of the class, ready to listen to the annoucements, when they noticed a strange man walk into the room behind their teacher. Well, at least strange to Ian.

"Okay, so, this is Mr. Weber. He's part of the board, and is here to make sure everything is running smoothly, especially after the death of our dear Paige."

Avery looked at this "Mr. Weber" and rolled her eyes. It was bad enough that Porter had made things awkward at home, but now he was following her to school.

She stayed quiet as she listened to the rest of the announcements, stopping once to glance over at Ian, smiling when their eyes met. She was excited for Friday, and it made her heart skip a beat that she knew he was just as excited.

The bell rang once more, and Avery stood from her seat, slinging her backpack over her shoulder before she looked over at Ian. "See you later," she said before walking out of the room, knowing Porter was not too far behind.

She made it through her first two classes without running into Porter, however on her way to her third class, P.E., she wasn't so lucky. She walked out of the locker room in a pair of black yoga pants and a white t-shirt, and a black sweater to match her pants. She knew she was going to be late, after all dressing out was a bit more painful for her; everyone else didn't have to be careful about a wounded shoulder.

She rounded the corner of the hallway, making her way into the gym, before a voice behind her startled her. "I thought you weren't supposed to do any strainuous activity after getting shot?"

Avery rolled her eyes, before kneeling down to tie her shoe. "And I thought a protective detail was just supposed to watch, not interact."

Porter didn't know whether to laugh or roll his eyes. "Touche."

"If you're worried about me, don't be. I know how to handle myself," she said as she stood up.

"And the multiple visits to the ER are just-"

"Hey, I'm only human," she said, fixing her hair into a messy pony tail, before walking away. She quickly joined the rest of her class, watching as Porter walked to the far end of the gym, took out his phone, and began texting someone. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"How did he escape?" Elliot asked, as he wiped a hand down his face. The SVU squad had hit a dead end in their case, and were now trying to find anything that would lead them to Harris.

Olivia rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hand, before looking away from her computer and across her desk at her partner. "El, the man was a correctional officer. He probably knew all the hideouts, how to excape."

"Not to mention the man probably knew a few people on the inside," Fin said, looking up from his own desk.

"You think he had a partner?" Elliot asked, looking at his colleague.

Fin only shurgged his shoulders. "I don't know, maybe."

Elliot let out a sigh, before turning back to face his partner, who was staring intently at her computer screen. The two heard her phone beep, startling her, before she reached over and grabbed the device, tapping the screen gently. She scoffed to herself, rolling her eyes, before placing the phone back on her desk, turning her attention back to her computer. Before Elliot could ask who had text her, his desk phone began to ring. "Detective Stabler," he answered, hoping it would be new information. His eyebrows rose when he heard the man on the other end, making him hopeful that they had a new lead. "I'll be right there," he said, before hanging up, and looking at his partner. "That was Morales. He was able to clean up the security tapes and he has something that he thinks we'll be interested in seeing." Elliot stood from his seat, pulled on his jacket, and grabbed his badge off his desk, as he watched Olivia get up from her chair. "Liv?" he asked, noticing as his partner grabbed her things as well.

"Yeah El?"

"Do you think it's a good idea for you to go? I mean Cragen wants you to-"

"El," she said, stopping him before he could finish, "let me do my job." She glared at him, before grabbing her phone and walking out of the squadroom, leaving Elliot to follow her.

He quickly followed her into the elevator, staring at her until she visibly relaxed. "You okay?" he asked, resting hand on her shoulder.

Olivia nodded, before pulling out her phone and showing Elliot the text she had received.

From: Porter

Cragen didn't tell me there were two of you.

P.S. Do you think we could talk?

Elliot looked at her, as he handed her back the phone. "What does he want to 'talk' about?"

Olivia looked at her partner a little confused by the look on his face. Could it be that Elliot Stabler was, dare she say it, jealous? "I don't know. I just can't wait until this whole thing is over."

Elliot watched as she rubbed her eyes once more, nodding at her statement. "You and me both."

* * *

"After enhancing the video, I was able to get this." Morales played the video he had enhanced, showing the detectives the security footage of the hallway near Anna Davis' hospital room. "Now, this is right after the two of you left your victim." Morales began to fast forward the footage. "The only one who entered her room, was her doctor."

Elliot looked at the computer, his eyebrows furrowing. "Wait, rewind it." Morales did as he asked. "Him, can you clear that up?"

Morales nodded, before pressing a few keys on his keyboard, and clicking his mouse. "Enhancing, and, there you go," he said, moving aside so Elliot could get a closer look.

"Rodger Clemmins?" Elliot looked at the computer, baffled.

Olivia looked over at her partner, confused. "You know him?"

Elliot nodded. "He's the man who caused the bus accident Avery was in."

Olivia looked at her partner, raising an eyebrow, before looking back at the screen. "What's that in his pocket?"

Morales enhanced the picture, allowing them to clearly read the label of the two small bottles in his hand. "Looks like a bottle of prescription for depression pills, and the other is an unlabeled bottle."

Olivia nodded, before pulling out her phone. "I'll have Fin and Munch see if anything was found on our victim. I think this is enough to get us a search warrant for Clemmins' apartment."

* * *

"Warner said she found traces of T.H.C. and anit depressants in her system," Fin said, as they continued searching the apartment.

"Well, how did that kill her?" Olivia asked, trying to find a way to pin Ana Davis' murder on Clemmins.

"Well, T.H.C. is in Marijuana, and it can make you unable to breath. That mixed with anti-depressants caused her heart to stop."

Elliot looked up, raising an eyebrow. "You mean, making it look like heart failure?" Fin nodded, before he went back to searching the apartment. "I got something!" Elliot pulled out the small bottle he found next to a few syringes. "Jackpot," he said, pulling out an empty syringe from the trash.

"Well, lookie here," Olivia said, taking a bottle of anti-depressants out from the medicine cabinet. "Looks like we know who killed Ana Davis. Now, let's go see what he has to say."

Elliot's eyes widened. "Liv, I need to tell you, Clemmins is dead." His eyes widened even more when he realized just how in danger his partner was. "And I think I know who did it."

"Well, I hate to make things more complicated, but look what I found," Munch said, waving the two over to the laptop computer he was sitting at. "This email looked suspicious," he said, clicking on the only emaiil in Rodger's inbox.

Olivia's eyes, as did everyone elses, widened when the email popped up. It was a picture of her and Avery. Attached to the photo was a message. "Kill them," Fin whispered, turning to his colleague. "You need to go, get your daughter."

Elliot looked at his partner, grabbed her arm, and pulled her out of the apartment. He now knew that Harris was involved, he had to be, and he was going to make sure nothing happened to Olivia or her daugher.

* * *

**Soo...**

**Tell me what you think :)**

**Please, review, I need to know if people are still reading and/or interested in this story, because I kinda like Avery :)**


	14. Date

**So, I'm back! I would've updated earlier, but I was on a retreat. Anyway, thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing! You guys make me smile :)**

**I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER:SVU OR ITS CHARACTERS; DICK WOLF DOES...OTHERWISE CHRISTOPHER MELONI WOULDN'T BE LEAVING AND THEY WOULDN'T BE REPLACING HIM AND MARISKA WITH PEOPLE WHO CAN'T MEASURE UP...**

* * *

Olivia rushed into the precinct, Elliot not too far behind. She was worried, and had good reason to be. After seeing the emails given to Rodger Clemmins, instructing him to kill her and Avery, she needed to make sure her daughter was safe. "Liv! Liv!" Elliot called out to his partner, trying to get her to turn around.

Olivia made it to her desk, turned, and looked at her partner. Her eyes were wide, fear clearly showing, and she hoped he would understand. Elliot quickly walked up to his partner and placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Liv, you need to calm down."

Olivia looked up at her partner and shook her head. "El, I need to go get Avery. This crazy person is out there, possible Harris, and they want me and my daughter dead. How am I supposed to calm down!"

Elliot gently squeezed his partner's arms, trying to get her to lower her voice. He didn't want her causing a scene, that was the last thing she needed. Unfortuantely for her, Cragen had already heard her yelling and had made his way over to the two of them. "What is going on?" he asked, watching as Elliot dropped his arms from Olivia's shoulder and turned to face him.

Olivia turned to face her captain, her face still just as pale as it had been when she saw the email regarding her and Avery. "We were searching Rodger Clemmin's apartment, and we saw these," Elliot said, handing Cragen the emails Fin had printed at the apartment.

Cragen took them and read the emails over, before his eyes widened. "Olivia?" He waited until she looked up at him before he continued. "Go check up on Avery, and becareful. I want you two safe, so until we can catch this guy and Harris, I want you to take it easy." He looked over at Elliot and gave him a small nod. "I expect you to make sure she listens."

Elliot nodded, before watching Cragen walk back into his office. "Come on Liv, let's go pick up Avery."

Olivia only nodded, before she felt Elliot's hand on her back, leading her out of the squadroom and into the elevator.

* * *

Friday October 24th

"What time is he coming?" Olivia asked from the living room, watching as Avery ran into her room wrapped in nothing but a towel.

Avery popped her head out of the room and sighed. "At six," she said, before disappearing back into her room and shutting the door to get dressed.

Olivia looked at her daughter's bedroom door and sighed. Avery was going on a date, something she wasn't too fond of, especially since there was a giant target on her back. She had half a mind to tell her she couldn't go out, but after seeing her daughter on the brink of tears, she decided against it.

She sat on the couch, exhausted from a busy day at work, and closed her eyes. She listened to the television as it played some random sitcom, before she layed down. She wanted nothing more than to grab a cup of tea and head off to bed, but she was supposed to meet Ian.

She closed her eyes, hoping to get at least a few minutes of sleep before Ian arrived. Her eyes shot open when her phone began to beep, signalling a new text message. She quickly tapped the message open, smiling when she saw her partner's name flash across the screen. What time is he coming?

Olivia quickly typed out her response, In about fourty minutes, before placing the phone on the arm of the couch and closing her eyes once more.

Another beep filled the room and Olivia automatically reached for her phone. **_Honestly, how much are you freaking out right now?_**

Olivia let out a small laugh. It was weird how well Elliot knew her, but then again, it was one of the reasons he was her best friend. **_I'm a wreck. I say we lock her in the room until...forever! What do you say?_**

She sat up, knowing any possibility of sleep was gone, Elliot would only get worried if she stopped replying to his texts. She rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hand, before fixing her shirt. She got off the couch as her phone beeped once more. **_I'm game, but you know Avery, she'll climb down the fire escape if she has to._**

Olivia nodded at Elliot's statement, even though he couldn't see her, before she sent her response. **_I'll text you later, I'm going to go give Avery a talk._**

She knocked on Avery's room, opening when she heard her daughter give her permission from the other side. "Hey, what do you think?" Avery asked, turning around to show her mother her choice of attire.

Olivia looked at her daughter and smiled. Before she could answer Avery's question, her phone beeped once more. "You look beautiful," she said, before grabbing the phone and reading what Elliot had sent. _**Liv, I already think she knows about sex, but it's good to be sure ;)**_

Olivia's eyes widened when she realized Avery was indeed capable of sleeping with Ian tonight, something she had hoped wouldn't have to be worried about for a while. She watched as Avery turned back to her dresser before she searched her bed. She spotted her daughter's purse and immediately grabbed it. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but she had to know if there was even a slight possibility of her daughter becoming sexually active, if she wasn't already. "What are you doing?"

Olivia looked up, her eyes widening, her face resembling that of a deer caught in headlights. "I'm, uh, I, uh," she studdered, trying to find a way to explain why she was searching her sixteen year old's purse. She looked up at her daughter and sighed. "Avery, take a seat," she said, patting the spot on her bed next to her.

Avery did as she was told, taking a seat next to Olivia on the bed. Olivia let out a small smile when she noticed her daughter's choice of clothing. Seeing Avery in a dress was definitely a first, but the small black strapless she had on was casual enough for a first date, yet not too casual. On her feet were a pair of silver heels. Her hair was down and straight, reaching just above her shoulders. "Why were you looking through my purse?" Avery asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Olivia took a deep breath. "Avery, I know this is your first date with Ian, and I know we don't exactly talk about this, but are you- um, were you two-" She took another deep breath before continuing. "Are you planning on having sex with Ian tonight?"

Avery looked up at her mother and raised an eyebrow. "Well, I don't think that is something that can be planned exactly" she said with a smirk. Olivia's eyes widened. Had she really just heard her daughter correctly? "If you were looking for condoms, I keep them in my dresser." She noticed the look Olivia was giving her before she let out a chuckle. "I'm kidding," she said, placing a hand over her mother's. "Look, if you want to know, I'll tell you. I'm not sexually active, nor do I have any intentions on sleeping with anyone anytime soon." She looked her mother in the eye before smiling. "And when I'm ready, I will come to you. I know you'll be there for me, ready to give me advice."

Olivia let out a sigh of relief. She was happy Avery had agreed to come to her when the time came, and it settled her uneasiness somewhat. She watched as Avery got up and walked to her vanity, before putting a small amount of make-up on. "So, what has Ian got planned for tonight?"

Avery made eye contact with her mother through the mirror before answering. "He's taking me to that new show that just opened, which is why he told me to look nice. I don't know what else he has planned."

Olivia nodded, before laying on her daughter's bed and closing her eyes. There was a knock at the door, and both Avery and Olivia got up and rushed to the living room. Avery took a deep breath, before grabbing the door handle and opening it, a huge smile on her face.

"See, why can't your mother ever answer the door with a smile like that."

Avery looked up at the man standing in the doorway, her smile fading, before she let him in. "What are you doing here?" she asked, closing the door as soon as he had walked in.

Elliot looked over at Olivia and smiled. "What, can't I have dinner with my best friend?" he asked, holding up the bag of take out to emphasis his point.

Avery rolled her eyes, before looking over at her mother. "You're just here to scare my date. I can't believe you two."

Olivia chuckled. "Hey, I had nothing to do with this," she said, taking a seat on the couch. She patted the cushion next to her, inviting Elliot to take a seat next to her.

Elliot set the take out on the coffee table, before sitting next to his partner. "I'm just here for a quiet evening with a friend." He looked at Olivia and winked. "And if I so happen to see your date, I guess I could give him a little talking before," he said with a smirk.

Avery's eyes widened. "Oh no you don't!" Before anyone could say anything else, there was another knock on the door. Avery's heart sped up, knowing Ian was on the other end, and it only got worse when she saw both Elliot and her mother stand from the couch. "Please don't do anything embarassing," she said, pointing to the both of them.

The two merely looked at each other, before Elliot walked over to Avery. "You look beautiful by the way," he said, taking another step and reaching the door, blocking Avery from the handle. Before she could protest, he opened the door, smirking when he saw the same teenage boy he had scared a few days ago. "Ian, nice to see you again."

Ian froze. He hadn't expected Elliot to be here when he picked up Avery. "Detective Stabler, I...I...I..."

Elliot pulled out a small notebook from his jacket pocket and began to write. "Not good with words," he said, placing the notebook back in his jacket. When he saw Ian's confused face, he smiled and explained. "Sorry, I like to write all the positives and negatives of Avery's date."

Ian looked at Elliot, scared. "Are there any positive things in there?"

Elliot looked down at Ian, loving how he was scaring the poor boy. "So far, none."

"Okay Elliot, I think you've tortured the poor boy enough," Olivia said, coming up behind her partner and grabbing his arm. She gently pulled him back into the apartment, allowing Ian entry as well. As soon as the two were inside, Olivia closed the door, and offered the teen a smile. "Ian, it's nice to meet you. I'm Olivia, Avery's mother."

Ian quickly shook Olivia's hand, giving her a smile in return. "It's nice to finally meet you. Avery talks about you a lot."

Olivia continued to smile. "Hopefully only good things."

Ian nodded, before looking around the apartment. He stopped when he noticed Elliot standing next to Olivia, his arms crossed over his chest, as he glared at him. "So, Ian, why should I let Avery go out with you?"

Olivia looked at her partner and smirked. He was definitely a father who had done this before. "Elliot, calm down," she said, jabbing him with her elbow. "Avery, Ian's here."

Avery's bedroom door opened and she rushed out, stopping only when she noticed her date. He was dressed in a pair of black slacks, a white shirt, and a black jacket; typical standardized suit. "Ian, hi!" she said, a blush creeping on her cheeks when she noticed him staring.

Ian, completely amazed with how beautiful she looked, only smiled. "Hi," he responded, suddenly forgetting Elliot and Olivia were standing right next to him. He quickly helped Avery into her jacket, before watching her run back into her room for her purse. "I'll have her back as soon as possible Ms. Benson."

Olivia watched as Avery walked out of her room, before she smiled and nodded. "You two have fun," she said, opening the door and watching them walk out.

Elliot, deciding to get on Avery's nerves some more, stuck his head out of the door and watched them walk down the hall. "But not too much fun!" he shouted, before Olivia pulled him back in the apartment, and closed the door.

"You're ridiculous," she said, walking back to the couch and taking a seat.

Elliot followed, a smug smile plastered on his face. "She'll forgive me someday," was all he said, as he joined his best friend on the couch.

* * *

Ian opened the passenger door to his car, and helped Avery in, before walking to the driver's side and getting in himself. "You hungry?" he asked, as he started the car.

Avery smiled and nodded. "Always."

Ian smiled, before driving off, not noticing the car following them. He pulled up in front of a restaurant, and got out of the car, quickly walking over to help Avery out of her side. "No one told me you were such a gentleman."

Ian shrugged. "One of my hidden talents," he said with a wink. The two made their way inside, and were seated fairly quickly. Their orders were taken, and they made small talk until their food showed up. "So, Elliot, I get the vibe that he's more than your mother's partner," Ian said taking a sip of his Pepsi.

Avery looked up and laughed. "To be honest, so do I, but they're best friends. And according to my mom, that's all they are, friends."

Ian raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. "So, the whole macho father routine he pulled?"

"Well, let's just say I now know how his kids feel when they started to date," she said with a laugh, before taking a bite of her spaghetti.

Ian, likewise, took a bite of his meal, his eyes lighting up when he tasted his steak. "You have to try this," he said, offering her a piece.

Never one to back away from a free meal, accepted the bite, her own face lighting up when she tasted quite possibly the best steak in the world. "That. Is. Amazing," she said with a smile.

Ian nodded offering her another smile. This was definitely going to be an incredible night.

* * *

Olivia looked up at the man offering her the last eggroll and smiled. "You take it," she said, placing her plate on the coffee table, before taking a sip of her tea.

Elliot shrugged, before placing the eggroll on his plate. However, before he could eat it, Olivia grabbed it off his plate and took a bite of it. "If you wanted it, you didn't have to steal it from my plate."

Olivia shrugged. "And where's the fun in that?" she asked with a smirk, turning back to the romantic comedy that was now playing on her tv.

Elliot took a sip of his beer, before looking over at his partner. He had to admit, she was beautiful, and looking at her now, he had to tell her how he felt. Avery was out on a date, why not make Olivia feel just as special as Ian made her daughter feel. He leaned back on the couch, closer than necessary, and placed his arm behind her head. "He's in love with her," he said, laughing when Olivia glared at him.

"You ruined it!"

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Liv, the man's making it completely obvious what he wants, but she's too stubborn to see it." He laughed when he saw Olivia shake her head, proving his point. "No, I love you!" he shouted enthusiastically, practically falling off the couch. "Laura, I love yoooooou!"

Olivia began to laugh at his attempt to imitate the movie. "Okay, okay, I get it." She looked at him and smiled, hoping he would be able to see just how much she understood the meaning behind his words.

* * *

"That was great," Avery said, stepping out of the theatre, instantly wrapping her arms around her body. A chill ran down her spine, causing her to shiver.

"Yeah it was," Ian said, shrugging out of his jacket and placing it on her shoulders.

Avery looked up at him, ready to argue that he would be cold, when he smiled at her, assuring her he was fine. The two walked to the car, Avery noticing the same man who had followed them to the restaruant following them now. She quickly took out her phone, sending a message to her mother, before getting into the car.

Ian began to drive, only to turn to her a few seconds later. "You want to go for a walk?"

Avery looked into his eyes and smiled. "A walk sounds great."

* * *

Olivia watched Elliot gather all their trash and head to the kitchen. He placed the left overs in the fridge, before walking back to his partner. He stopped at her radio, turned it on, and turned back to her. He reached his hand out to her, smiling when she saw the confused look on her face. "What are you doing?" she asked, placing her hand in his.

He lifted her up off the couch, moved her away from the coffee table, and placed his hand on her waist. "Dancing with my best friend," he answered simply, swaying to the music.

Olivia shrugged, before letting herself follow the music and Elliot. She smiled when Elliot's other hand slid to her waist, her heart speeding up when he pulled her closer. "Elliot, what are you doing?" she whispered.

Elliot stopped dancing, and looked into his partner's eyes. Without another word, he leaned down, watching as Olivia's eyes widened. His lips were inches from hers when her phone began to beep. Elliot quickly stopped what he was doing, looked at Olivia, and pulled away. "I'm sorry," he whispered, dropping his hands and backing away.

Olivia looked at her partner, before shaking her head. She quickly turned away from him, grabbed her phone, and tapped the screen, her eyebrows furrowing when she saw the name flashing on the screen. "I'll be right back," she whispered, before heading to her room and closing the door. She leaned against her door and took a deep breath. She couldn't believe she and Elliot and almost kissed, and as much as that would've changed everything, she wanted it to happen.

She shook her head, before walking to her dresser and pulling out a pair of Elliot's old sweats and one of his tshirts he usually kept at her apartment. She folded the clothes on her bed, before grabbing a pair of her own sweats and her own tshirt. She quickly changed, grabbed Elliot's clothes, and walked out of the room. She handed him the clothes, nodding when he thanked her, before he headed into the bathroom to change.

She sat on the couch and grabbed her phone, quickly responding to the message she received earlier, before placing it back on the coffee table. "Who was that?" he asked, walking around the couch and taking a seat next to her.

"Avery," Olivia replied, grabbing the phone and tapping it a few times. She handed Elliot the phone, showing him the message that her daughter had just sent him.

**_You need to tell Porter to stop with the creepy stalker thing._**

Elliot shook his head. "Idiot," he mumbled, handing her phone back to her. He sat quietly, hoping things wouldn't be awkward after their "almost-kiss".

Olivia scoffed, nodded, and placed her phone back onto the table. "Sooooo, another movie?"

Elliot nodded. "Liv, um about what-"

"It's fine Elliot," she said, giving him a smile before changing the channel. She settled on another movie, before siiting back on the couch. She leaned into Elliot, smiling when he wrapped his arms around her. This was definitely something she could get used to.

* * *

Ian looked down at Avery, smiling when he noticed how perfect she was. He reached down and grabbed her hand, hoping she wouldn't be startled. Avery looked up at Ian and smiled. She intertwined their fingers together, before the two continued their walk down the park. "I had a really good time," Ian said, lifting their conjoined hands and placing a kiss on the back of her hand.

Avery smiled. "So did I."

The two continued their walk, speaking of what they thought about life, and school, their families and college plans. By the time they reached the car, Avery knew there would most definitely be a second date. "Avery, get in the car," Ian whispered, looking over his shoulder at the man who was following them.

Avery looked up, her eyes widening when she noticed that it was the same man who had been following them all night. "Ian, what are you going to do?"

Ian ignored her, as he walked up to the man, and asked him what he wanted. She watched as the man got rough with Ian, but before she could make her way over to the two, she saw Ian punch the man, telling him to stay away from her. He waited until the man walked away, before he turned and walked back to Avery. "What was that about?" Avery asked when the two got in the car.

Ian took a deep breath, before turning to her. "He's been following us all night. I did't know what he wanted, and when he told me to stay away from you, I knew I had to keep you safe."

Avery looked up at Ian and smiled. "Thank you," she said.

Ian smiled back, and started the car. "No problem," he said, before kissing her hand once more.

* * *

"Excellent choice of dessert," Elliot commented, taking another bite of the strawberry cheesecake.

Olivia smiled and nodded, before eating a piece off of her fork. She was glad Elliot had thought to bring one of her favorites. Before she could say anything else, her phone beeped again. "Is that Avery?"

Olivia nodded and laughed before showing Elliot the message she had just received.

**_So, Ian thought Porter was a crazy stalker. Punched him in the face._**

Elliot laughed, and watched as Olivia tossed the phone back on the table. "I like him," he said with a smirk.

Olivia rolled her eyes, before laying back down on the couch, her head comfortably resting on his chest. The two continued to watch their movie, waiting until Avery and Ian came back.

* * *

Ian walked Avery up to her front door, glad their date had gone great. He watched as she unlocked the door, and opened it, before following her into the apartment. He gently closed the door and walked up behind Avery, stopping when he saw Elliot and Olivia asleep on the couch. The tv was still on, playing a random infomercial, but it was the way the two of them were laying that intrigued him. Olivia's head laid contently on his chest, rising and falling slightly with each breath he took, while Elliot's arm rested gently on her back, keeping her close. "Just friends?" Ian said with a laugh, before he placed his hand on Avery's back.

Avery looked down at the two and smiled. "Yeah, just friends." She turned and followed him to the door, stopping when the two were in the doorway. "We'll have to do this again."

Ian turned to face her and nodded. "We sure will." Before Avery could react, his lips were on hers, surprising her. When she didn't respond, he quickly pulled away, a blush on his cheeks. "I'm sorry, I should've-"

Avery smiled, and pulled him down by his shirt, meeting his lips with her own. Their kiss was soft and sweet, not rushed, and Ian made sure Avery was comfortable before placing his hand on her waist. Avery pulled away, desperately needing oxygen, and smiled. "I'll see you later," she whispered.

Ian nodded. "Definitely." He kissed her lips once more, before turning and walking down the hall. Once she saw that he was in the elevator, she walked back into the apartment and took a deep breath. She looked over at where her mother and Elliot were asleep on the couch and smirked. They were going to kill her, but she was going to get payback for what they said to Ian.

She quickly slammed the door, and waited for Olivia and Elliot to react. As soon as the door slammed, both Elliot and Olivia woke up, and sat up. Olivia looked around the room, her eyes still droopy from sleep, but when she spotted Avery, her eyes widened. "Avery! Is everything alright?" she asked, hoping Ian hadn't hurt her.

Avery smiled. "Oh, everything's great. Date was amazing!"

Elliot looked at her, irritated. "Then why the hell did you slam the door?" he asked, laying back on the couch.

Avery shrugged, before taking off her shoes. "Well, I'm going to bed. Mom, maybe you should think about heading to your own bed," she said with a wink, before disappearing into her room.

Olivia watched her daughter go to bed, before she grabbed the remote and turned the tv off. She grabbed the blanket off the couch and draped it over her shoulders, before laying her head back on Elliot's chest. Elliot looked down at her and smiled. "Liv, maybe you should get to your bed. I should head on home."

Olivia only squeezed her eyes shut tighter and curled closer into his chest. "Five more minutes," she mumbled, too tired to get up and walk to her room.

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Come on Liv, I gotta-"

Olivia placed a finger on Elliot's lips. "Shhhh," she said, before placing her hand back near her side and getting comfortable.

Elliot let out a small sigh and shrugged. 'What the heck,' he thought, secretly grateful that he didn't have to leave Olivia. The two fell back to sleep on the couch, hoping to get a few more hours in before they had to be back at work.

* * *

Saturday October 25th

Olivia walked into the precinct the next morning, smiling when she saw Elliot there and already working on paperwork. "Morning," she said, placing a cup of coffee on his desk.

Elliot looked up and smiled. "Morning," he returned, before watching her take a seat and a sip of her own cup of coffee. "You look well rested," he said with a smirk.

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "I did have a very comfortable pillow," she said with a wink.

Elliot watched his partner turn on her computer. "How was Avery's date?" he asked, knowing Olivia got a lot more details this morning.

Olivia smiled, however before she could answer, Fin came up behind her. "Little Avery had a date?" he asked, his eyes widening.

Olivia looked up at Fin and laughed. "She's not so little Fin," she replied, typing something on her computer.

Fin shrugged, before looking over at Munch. "It seems like it was just a few days ago she was here helping out her favorite uncle," Munch said with a smile.

Elliot looked over at the partners and shook his head. "It was a few days ago." He looked down at his paperwork, only to be interrupted once again when Cragen walked over to the four.

"Is there something I'm missing?" he asked, as he leaned against Olivia's desk.

"Avery had a date last night," Fin said with a smile.

Cragen's eyes widened. Avery was the closest thing he had to a granddaughter, so the fact that she was dating surprised him. "How's Olivia taking that?"

Olivia looked up and rolled her eyes. "I can hear you, ya know."

Cragen let out a small laugh. "So, do we have any leads?"

Both Fin and Munch shook their heads. "We've pretty much hit a dead end," Fin said, no matter how much he hated to admit it.

Olivia let out a groan. She wanted to catch this guy. She leaned back in her chair when her phone began to ring. "Benson," she answered, listening to the person on the other end. She looked up at Elliot before scribbling something down on her notepad. "Alright thanks." She quickly hung up the phone before getting out of the seat, grabbing the piece of paper and handing it to Elliot. "That was Morales. He got something on the emails, said they were sent from a local coffee shop."

Cragen nodded at Olivia, as he watched Elliot get out of his chair as well and follow his partner out of the squadroom. He hoped the two would find the lead they needed to solve this case.

* * *

**Soooo, tell me what you think :)**

**Please review! :)**


End file.
